


Uzumaki Yin/Yang Twins

by Mazic1988



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazic1988/pseuds/Mazic1988
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin sister? What if that sister had the Yin portion of Kurama? This story follows this idea, and how I believe everything would go. I hope you all enjoy.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

To start this off, I have no affiliation with the creation of Naruto. The Original work of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and what I am working on is purely a Fan Fiction. Please support the original. That said, let us get to the story.

\---

Years have passed since the events of the nine-tailed fox's attack on Konoha. Minato and Kushina's death comes with sealing the beast inside, not one but two children. Naruto, with the Yang half of Kyuubi, and Menma, with the Yin half of the Kyuubi. The two parents hoped their children would grow up healthy and be heroes to the village. They are unknowingly cursing their children to a lonely, only capable of coping with each other. Thus starts the story of the Twins Jinchuriki.

-Twelve years pass-

"Naruto, we shouldn't be doing this." A quiet voice whimpered out from above. Naruto was gleefully painting the faces of the Hokage on the mountainside as part of his newest prank. Over the young Shinobi was his sister, Menma. Her long dark red hair hung over her face like a mask; only one violet eye peered from a split in her hair. Otherwise, her face was covered and hidden away by the hair hung over her shoulders. "We should be in class."

The noise of villagers called up at the trouble-making twins. Voices berated at the two. Naruto twisted in his support ropes with a wide grin. "Losers! Wanna-bes! You don't have what it takes to do something so low. That's why I rule and you all drool!" The young blond boy laughed in his self-congratulations.

The Hokage stepped forward to see the paint down his sculpted face, disapproving of the dishonor of the prank. Before he could speak, Iruka apologized for his student. The younger ninja placed his foot to the rail as he breathed in deep. "What do you two think you are doing, you idiots! Get back to class!" 

The bellow of Iruka caused Naruto to flail as he knew he was in major trouble now. Menma shrinking her head into her shoulders and made herself smaller. "I told you..." Menma spoke softly, not nearly loud enough for Naruto to hear. She helped her brother back up, not wanting to give their instructor any more reasons to punish them.

-Ninja Academy-

Naruto sat in front of the class with his arms tied to his sides. His face turned away from Iruka, acting defiantly. Menma's head hung low as she sat next to him, her arms also tied to her sides. Iruka stood staring at the two with a scowl. "Tomorrow, your classmates will pass the final and graduate from ninja academy, but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts." Iruka pointed at the Menma. "So now you decide to play your stupid tricks and drag your sister into it. You moron!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir." Naruto did not make eye contact, agreeing out of spit. 

Iruka riled up by Naruto's disrespect to him, growling in frustration. Hoping to humble Naruto into remembering he was not a big shot in class. "Today, we will review the art of transformation! Everyone line up and make a perfect copy of me." The sound of surprised and annoyed classmates filled the room instantly following. Each student showing their Art of Transformation, passable attempts. "Menma Uzumaki, your turn."

The young kunoichi stepped shyly to the front of the class. Menma shivered as she looked back at her brother. Naruto gave her a thumbs up for a vote of confidence, the red-haired girl nodding. She summoned up her chakra as she looked at Iruka. "Transform!" She called out before a puff of smoke enveloped her body. Instead stood a duplicate of Iruka, though still shaking with nerves.

"Good to know at least one of you is studying. Good work, Menma." Iruka complimented as it was hard to get her to show any skills while in front of the class. "Next... Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto had to listen to students blame him for the newest test. Groaning as he could not dispute it. He had to endure and simply do as he was told now. "Transform!" Naruto soon stood with the naked form of a much more adult figured woman. Iruka caught by surprise and found himself comically repelled by a nose bleed. "Hahaha, caught you in my Ninja Centerfold!"

"You idiot! Wasting your time and talent on inventing tricks like this!" Iruka scolded Naruto, forcing him to try again before moving onto the next student. "And stay after class, Naruto. You have clean up duty before you get home."

Menma forced to go home, Iruka knowing that she did not make any of the markings herself. Instead, Naruto and Iruka having their moments alone. Naruto admitting to wanting to be Hokage himself, and trying to snag Iruka's headband. Naruto forced to wait for his chance to obtain his own headband tomorrow. Naruto returning home to a Menma quietly reading a scroll, waiting for him to come back for dinner. Forced to apologize, and holding a bowl of ramen he brought for her. "Iruka's treat..." 

-The next day-

It is announced for graduation, making a duplicate was require. Not just a single clone, though, but three perfect replications. Menma could feel Naruto's sudden dread and frustration. She knew it was his worse skill, and she often tried to help him figure out the finer points. But it seemed to never take, almost like his chakra was not made for the illusionary clone. 

She could feel herself shiver as students were called and taken to a separate room. She would be stuck alone with the proctors and made to test without knowing if Naruto would pass. She claimed she was sick the past two times, failing them merely for not showing. Naruto had forced her to come, claiming he would pass with flying colors... but now it didn't look like he would. Menma lifted her legs to curl into her knees, Naruto breaking from his own meltdown.

"Hey, You got this. Why you worried?" Naruto chuckled, hiding the fact he was worried himself. "You have shown me the Clone Jutsu a thousand times, I would be more surprised if the denied you then anyone."

"But... I can't... I will be..." Menma's voice was low as she searched for her own words. Her shivers could be seen by her brother, who simply shook his head. He pulled out his goggles, having brought them out of habit as he had no plan to wear them after today. He then placed them in front of her, her violet eyes lifted to them and then to her brother. "Your goggles?"

"Only tell after we pass. I can't be there physically, but I can be there spiritually. I believe in you, Menma. And when you got your Hatai-Ate, you can give it back." Naruto grinned brightly, the same that always filled Menma with belief in what he said. "Then, we both leave here as Genin ninja."

"R-right!" Menma's fingers lightly traced over the goggles. She lifted them up and placed them over her head. Trapping her hair underneath them, making Naruto laugh a bit. He helped her remove it from under the goggles, but still hang over one of the eye holes. Her name called, she lifted a mask fitted to her undershirt to cover her mouth before she left Naruto behind.

Menma soon stood in a room alone with Iruka and Mizuki, two instructors that were prepared to grade her. Iruka looked over his student and saw that she wore Naruto's signature goggles. He smirked slightly, at least knowing Naruto was trying to keep her from feeling alone. It was something she had to grow out of, but she would have time for that as she grew older still. "Proceed," Iruka announced to Menma. 

The young woman placed her hands together and summoned up her chakra. Without a word, her body blurred for an instant. From the center mass of form, duplicates of Menma appeared. Soon five of the kunoichi stood before her teachers. Iruka amused that no puff of smoke was made and that she was able to make an additional clone more than required. The two passing her and allowing her to take a headband with the symbol of Konoha.

She then would be told to head outside, where other students looked at her with disdain. She would not lose the animosity of the world and fellow classmates so quickly. Feeling their eyes on her, only caused her to promptly exit the group. Sitting by herself next to a tree with a swing hanging on it. Naruto soon stepping out, a slump as he could no pass. Naruto not yet ready to go home, the two instead listening to adults spew their hate-filled words. Speaking of that fact they were grateful that Naruto did not pass, but worried that the sister would do something horrible as a ninja. 

"Menma, go home... I am... going for a walk." Naruto's voice hinted to his grief.

"Naruto..." Menma's voice only a whimper before Naruto leaped away. She wanted to follow, she didn't want to leave him alone... or was it she did not want to be alone. Slowly she stood, heavy legs forced to move home.

Later that night, Naruto did not show back up. Worry was filling her chest. Then a strange burning in her stomach. It felt her belly tighten, and as if a lump of hot coal was placed on her naval. Whimpering, her legs gave out as she could almost swear she could hear someone.

'other... stirring... time... be... soon... will... whole...' A voice in the back of her mind as she felt her chakra become erratic. Menma breathed heavily as she passed out on the floor. Awakening to Naruto, calling out to her when he found her on the ground. Menma clung to her brother, her nails digging into his dirt and sweat covered jacket. Holding her brother for a short time before realizing he was wearing a ninja headband. Naruto announced to her there that he passed. Leaving out the information he learned of being the Nine-Tails demon. Naruto only having figured out he was through Mizuki. The traitor ninja only calling out to Naruto, as it was part of his plan to steal him away.


	2. Chapter 2

To start this off, I have no affiliation with the creation of Naruto. The Original work of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and what I am working on is purely a Fan Fiction. Please support the original. That said, let us get to the story.

\---

Review Response:

I had seen a few stories have this, so I figured I would do this. These did come from my Fanfiction site as reviews. These were brought up and I figured I would put them on here as well.

Will this Menma be a prodigy, be like a Menma Uchiha character, or become OP without adjustment to other characters? My plans for Menma are not to mimic another character. Honestly, I never even heard of Menma Uchiha until it was mentioned. As for making her prodigy or OP, I have plans on her to have her own set of skills that would prove useful, but a character is best with flaws. I am hoping to keep her from being a Mary Sue to the best of my ability and to provide other characters growth in new ways with Menma's existence.

Menma's name is good but causing confusion: This did make sense to me when it was brought up. Because of this, Menma's name will be changing. I will be changing chapter 1 to show the new name after I post this. The new name will be Uzume Uzumaki.

Menma is very close to being x character: I can see what the reviewer is mentioning. I am hoping to curve it away from being too similar, but passive characters sometimes have the same qualities. I am hoping in future chapters that I will be able to show more and more differences between the show characters and Menma for my story. In honesty, I was not even aware I was making her so similar. I hope to convey more of a sister seeking courage for being so meek herself, and Naruto being slightly different as he works to encourage her.

Let us begin the story...

\---

-Four years earlier-

A memory long ago, of a time when Hinata and Hanabi had their first spar with each other. Allowed to go at full force. The eight-year-old Hinata held back and was kicked to the ground by her sister, who refused to hold back. Hiashi, in his disappointment, stepped out of the room. His mind plagued by the thoughts of his first child unable to fulfill her role as heiress.

Hinata's moved on its own, the voice of her bodyguard called out behind her as she sped out. She was unaware of where she was going or how fast she was going. Her mind only focused on her own grief for not being enough for her father. Blinded by it as her breath became labored. Her small body sudden impacted another. Frozen in fear as she looked at three older boys, looking at her in surprise, which slowly turned to anger after looking down at their ruined ice cream. Grabbed by the wrist and lead out of sight of an adult.

"Hey, you!" said one of the boys, now surrounding Hinata. The young girl shivering between them.

"I'm sorry," Her voice quiet as she stammered over her words. Her eyes showing how frightened she was. 

"Hey, she is a Hyuga kid." Another boy observed as he blocked her exit.

"Yeah, She has the eyes." The first boy spoke once more. Now more interested in the fact she had unique eyes.

"You think she is Neji's cousin?" The third boy finally spoke as he had a slight worry about the possibility.

"She's probably stuck up like him too." The first boy mused.

The second boy, the largest of the three, had his face turn disapproving. "She probably thinks she is better than us cuz' of her family and talent."

Hinata, with her arms crossed in front of her, bowed her head slightly. "I-I'm not like that at all..." Her voice still shaking before she tried to break away from the boys.

"Hey, you!" The first boy grabbed her arm once more, forcing Hinata back between the three of them.

"Think you can escape without saying you're really sorry?" The second boy scolded at the young heiress. "What a jerk!"

"Don't let her get away with it!" The third demanded loudly.

Hinata soon felt the first boy's hand on her head, pushing her down onto her knees and then her hands. Her eyes focused on the ground. "Hey, say you're sorry." He commanded as the girl was too scared to fight back. "Apologize nicely!" "Say you're sorry." the two others joined in the demands over her.

Only a small moment passed. "I'm sorry." Her voice shook as she stared at the ground, unwilling to look up to see their faces.

"Not good enough! Say it like you mean it!" The first boy said, the Second boy placed his hand to the back of her head and pushed her lower. "Apologize!"

Tears formed, burning at her eyelids. Dripping from her face as she began to repeat. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" her voice becoming more high pitched as her fear of them only grew.

"Cut it out." A voice came from behind the boys, a young blond boy stood defiantly as they turned in confusion towards him. His bright blue eyes focused and determined. Hinata finally looking up as tears streamed down her cheeks to see Naruto, the boy she was told to stay away from, now coming to her rescue.

"What do you want?" The first boy asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Wait, he is that kid!" The second boy recognized naruto. "The one who is always getting into trouble! The one everyone hates!" "Oh Yeah! that guy." The third one spoke up in realization. "That guy, huh" the first boy confirmed before the three began to laugh loudly.

"I am not 'that guy!'" Naruto called out with his own righteous fury. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I will be Hokage one day! Remember that!"

"Hokage!?" The three boys all spoke in unison at the absurdity of his claim, only to be followed by laughter and mocking at the young Uzumaki boy. But Hinata remembered him making that claim in town, and how he refused to back down from the claim even now. Her first instance of admiration for him. "There is no way an idiot like you could be one." The first boy called out before reeling his arm back and landing a hard punch to Naruto's face, then another to knock him down. They then watched Naruto stand on his feet once more, and smirk after wiping his face. "You wanna fight!" The first boy called out once more.

"Better not regret it, guys." Naruto lifted his hands to make a hand seal, which startled the boys. Naruto focusing his Chakra. The boys were unsure of which seal it was, as they were not training for being ninjas. "Clone..." He called out, much to the fear of the boys. "Jutsu!" A puff of smoke filled their vision only to be replaced with an underwhelming duplicate. The boys watched as the clone faltered and began to mock Naruto. The first boy suddenly tackled to the ground, Naruto on top of him. "Caught you off guard! How 'bout that!?" He called out before landing a hard punch onto the boy. "I will. I will absolutely be Hokage one day! I will prove you all wrong!"

Naruto was able to get a few more heavy blows in before the other two boys joined in. Grabbing hold of naruto and teaming up against him. Intense strikes that slowly lead to Naruto losing consciousness and his life only saved as Hinata's caretaker came. The boys running before they got into trouble, and the caretaker looking at Naruto with disdain. "Come, Lady Hinata."

"Wait... He came to rescue me." Hinata tried to reason with her caretaker.

"You must not get involved with this boy or his sister." The older man commanded. "Let us go." He said strictly as he pulled Hinata to her feet to follow.

Her gaze looked back as Naruto's body laid on the floor alone. But then she noticed a red-haired girl nervously approaching him. Tears dripped down her face, as the Uzumaki twin lifted Naruto's head up. She spoke but was too far to be heard. The violet eyes turned to see Hinata. The young Hyuga recognized those eyes, fear... grief... pleading eyes seeking anyone to help.

"But, he is hurt." Hinata pleaded once more.

"I will hear no more of this!" Her caretaker tried to keep his tone even, but he was beginning to grow annoyed with Hinata's behavior.

Hinata saw things differently, though. She saw the caretaker being no better than the bullies... or the clan members they mentioned feeling superior. Normally she would have let it go, but her eyes turned to see the twins. Naruto out and his sister crying over him. Her focus shifted to her wrist and the hold on it. She felt her chest burn slightly, she felt her eyes burning again, her fist clenched as her ears burned. "I said he is hurt!" She shouted suddenly. The caretaker surprised by her sudden outburst, as well as his hand repelled from her wrist as she forced ChakraChakra from it. The current heiress using her Gentle Fist to push his hand away before she ran back.

"Lady Hinata!" The caretaker called out as he chased after her. His eyes forced to gaze at the two children alone in the wooded area. Hinata rushing to them as quickly as she could.

"You will take them home with us so that Naruto can be looked at. As Hinata Hyuga of the main branch, you have no right to deny me." Hinata's voice firm, but her body shook. She was unsure if it was fear or fury in her. She knew this was not what she was supposed to do. She was supposed to follow directions, but the boy saved her.

The caretaker groaned. But at the same time, this was the first fire he saw in Hinata's eyes. The spark that Hiashi was looking, the Will of Fire that she was missing before. To smother it now would be like killing off any potential of making her a great kunoichi. "Very well, Lady Hinata. But I will have to speak of this to your father." The adult picked up Naruto from the ground. "You must keep up with me, your life is still more important than either of these two."

-Hyuga Main House-

Hiashi positioned himself on a slightly raised portion of the main hall as he meditated on the fate of his daughter. Would Hinata be happier being released from the responsibility of being head of the Hyuuga? His thoughts were on his clan's success as well as his own daughter's mentality. He saw how she tried to appease him, but every effort he had attempted to strengthen her resolve ended with her faltering. Her young sister showed no such issue. 

Footsteps heard at the doorway, his attention on the shadow cast by the sun on the thin wall. "Speak." Hiashi directed, suspecting it was news on Hinata as he heard she ran off on her own.

"Lord Hiashi, Lady Hinata has been brought home..." The caretaker responded.

"Good, ensure she stays in her room until I am ready to speak to her." Hiashi kept his stern voice as he was relieved she was safe. He then noticed the servant not leave. "Is there more?"

"Yes, Lord Hiashi. Lady Hinata... Ordered the Uzumaki twins to be allowed into the Hyugan's main house for medical assistance." The caretaker was careful not to speak his thoughts of the demon twins. 

Hiashi's eyes left their stern appearance in surprise to hear this. "Hinata ordered this? For what reason?" He was uncomfortable with the idea of the Kyuubi hosts in his home. "And why would you allow this?"

"Yes, Lord Hiashi. From what Lady Hinata says, she was attacked by three boys. Thankfully, she is unharmed. It seems the one known as Naruto Uzumaki came to her rescue. When I found them, the boys ran, and the Uzumaki boy was laid on the ground. I attempted to return Lady Hinata and was pulling her away from the scene." The caretaker took a small pause, the shadow lifted its hand. The branch member was still surprised at Hinata was able to repel his grip in her sudden defiance. "Lady Hinata... she could not accept to leave the Uzumaki boy. It seemed the sister was close and Lady Hinata's kind heart... had a fire lit. She surprised me when she forced my hand off her wrist. She used the Gentle Fist to do so."

Hiashi's gaze finally turned to the shadow. The veins around his eyes became apparent as he looked at his servant's face. He could see no hint of falsehood. The still young lord could feel a sense of pride as Hinata had at least a basic understanding of ChakraChakra already. Enough to use their family's style by accident. "Lit a fire, you say..."

"Yes, Lord Hiashi. I thought to argue with Lady Hinata. But her eyes were so focused... she called on her rank as heiress of the clan and demanded I comply. I... I could not quench the fire that she had in her eyes, My lord. I apologize and will accept any punishment. Naruto and Uzume Uzumaki will be told to leave the moment they can." The caretaker's position shifted to a bow toward the thin wall.

Hiashi's gaze returned forward. "No... Send Naruto and Uzume Uzumaki to meet me here the moment they are able. I wish to speak to the two of them as well." He could see the surprise through his Byakugan.

-Later that same day-

Naruto woke in a strange home, sore and swollen from being hit. It felt like the same moment that he was walking behind an adult. Uzume clutched to his arm, the two of them were more ordered to follow as Hinata's father wish to speak to them. Naruto was lead to a large room with two simple pillows placed on a lower floor. A tall figure sat next center with an older man, sat beside him on a raised section. Naruto led to sit on a cushion as Uzume directed to the other.

"So... you are Naruto Uzumaki?" Hiashi spoke calmly.

"That's right." Naruto ready to be berated.

"Not the most the most respectful response." The older man spoke with a permanent frown on his face due to the wrinkles and stern look.

"He is not used to our home," Hiashi commented, his attention not waiving from the two children before him. "I am Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father. I am told you protected her from three boys."

Naruto didn't like the look of the older man, he knew it as one that many others had for him. A look like something disgusting. But Hiashi seemed to restrain that look. His eyes seemed to focus on other matters. "Yeah, they were bullying her. She said she was sorry, and they wouldn't accept it." Naruto began to explain himself. He didn't believe it would get him out of trouble, no one believed him before when he claimed to not be responsible.

Hiashi breathed in slightly, focusing on keeping a gentle look to his face. "I am told they were older than you... and you never met with Hinata before. So I ask you why you would decide to help her. You could have continued on your day without taking a beating." The head of Hyuuga wanted to hear Naruto's reasoning, the child unlikely to lie. Even so, he carefully watched the boy for any hint of deception.

Naruto's eyes stared straight at the older man, Uzume shrank down as she hated the sight of both adults staring down at them. They both felt imposing; the presence was almost crushing. It was like massive waves collided with her young form, she felt like she was being swept away. Naruto's voice breaking her focus on them, the feeling of their overwhelming aura vanishing as he spoke.

"Your daughter was crying, and no one was helping her. I, Naruto Uzumaki, will be Hokage. Because of this, I will not let punks like that get away with bullying anyone. Even if it was not Hinata, I would have stopped them from bullying anyone." Fire in his eyes as he spoke, his blue eyes shined as he refused to break eye contact with Hiashi.

The Head of the Clan looked down at Naruto for a long time, feeling the young man's word in his own heart. His thoughts on this boy being the spark of his daughter's fire. His eyes shifted to Uzume and recognized the passive nature of his daughter in her as well. He knew all too well that Naruto may have helped her for more than just pure heroism. Naruto may have also recognized Hinata being much like Uzume.

"Such a silly statement. Become Hokage. Do you even understand what you are saying, boy?" The older Hyuuga spit his words like venom. Naruto's eyes shifted to anger quickly as his attention was drawn to the older man.

"Father, the dream is the boys. Allow him to keep it." Hiashi spoke, surprising his own father and Naruto. Uzume's gaze turned to the adult as well as it was the first time she saw an adult defend one of them. "An act such as this should be rewarded. Naruto and Uzume Uzumaki... I will grant you any one thing that is in my power to obtain."

Naruto's eyebrow was crooked in confusion, as much as it would with the swollen eye. "I didn't save her for some reward." The boy stated. "Just take better care of her, you have adults that can keep her safe. You shouldn't have to rely on me."

The older Hyuuga's Byakugan activated. "What was that?" He snarled at the insolence of the boy, to speak so rudely to the main branch of the Hyuuga.

"Father!" Hiashi spoke with his own Byakugan activated. "Settle yourself."

Uzume felt the crashing waves once more, this time swirling between the two adults. She instinctively grabbed at Naruto's arm and hide behind him, shaking as Naruto positioned himself before her. "It is okay, Uzume." Naruto tried to smile before returning his attention to the adults.

"We will speak of this later. For now, father. You will settle yourself." Hiashi's voice was stern with his own father. His desition was found by Naruto's words. His eyes returned to the two Uzumaki twins, seeing the fear of Uzume. He wondered if she could sense their Chakra. If she could, then it would make sense as they both would seem like monsters compared to her at the moment. How ironic as many would see the two of them as monsters instead. "No reward that will not do."

"I don't care." Naruto defiantly spoke once more.

Hiashi smiled. "Then allow me a request. Would you be willing to revisit our home? Once a month, to be friends with my daughter Hinata." Hiashi's father was awestruck at the notion. He was able to speak when he received a glare once more. "I wish to allow the savior of my daughter to get to know the girl he saved. She could do with more friends. The offer goes to both of you."

Naruto and Uzume shocked, unable to speak at first. This was the first time an adult would allow them to play and befriend their child. Someone their age was finally allowed into their lives. An innocent smile on their faces before they both nodded in acceptance.

-Team Selection, Main storytime-

"Naruto! Uzume!" Hinata called to the Uzumaki twins with a smile on her face. Over the four years of both training in school and hanging out, Naruto's influence on her grew. Slowly the young woman became more open but still a gentle soul.

"Hey, Hinata. It looks like there is a chance we might all be part of the same team." Naruto chuckled as he sat next to Hinata.

"I would like that," Uzume spoke as she sat next to her brother. In truth, she was worried someone else might be picked. It was already difficult to get used to Hinata. But her biggest worry was not being teamed with Naruto. She couldn't imagine being successful in anything without his inspiration.

A noise came below as Ino and Sakura were arguing who would sit next to Sasuke. Iruka breaking it up, calling for everyone to sit. Sakura quickly taking the seat closest, Ino growling as she sat down beside Sakura.

"Looks like mister pretty boy is going to have a hard time if he gets in either of their teams." Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah." Hinata shyly spoke. Her mind focused on the small charm she made. It was a silly superstition she was trying, praying to get into the same team as Naruto. She didn't want to get separated from him and risk him becoming interested in someone else. She still had a bit of a crush, and not so brave to ask him out. It was also to keep him out of Sakura's team, as Naruto still showed some interest in her.

Uzume's gaze on Sasuke as the teams were called. She also saw what the other girls saw, a pretty boy that was good at everything. But she didn't just see that. She felt this sensation from him, this aura surrounded him. It felt familiar, but distant still.

"Team 7, led by Kakashi, will be made up of Naruto Uzumaki, Uzume Uzumaki, and..." Iruka spoke as Naruto placed his arms around Hinata and Uzume, ready to cheer for them to be all in the same team. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto felt like the wind was knocked out of him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKE!" Naruto roared out as he pointed at the Uchiha. "Why would you team us up with that loser!"

Sasuke's attention drawn by being called a loser, Iruka placed his hands to his sides. "Out of twenty-eight students, Sasuke has had the highest ranks... while you have the lowest. That also said Uzume's marks were superior in select courses but lacked much worse than even you own in others. It is hoped that by placing you all together that you will be able to advance to much higher echelons. Your teams have been selected very carefully, and any arguments will fall on deaf ears at this point!"

Naruto forced to accept this, grumbling to himself. Hinata just smiled and tried to cheer him back up. Uzume looked to Sasuke and felt a sense of relief. Of all the other choices, Sasuke was the best. His uninterest in her oddly made her feel safer with him, but she could feel a sense of bloodlust. Her attention turned to the girls staring her down, making her lift up her papers on her desk to hide behind them.

"Next... Team 8, lead by Kurenai, will be having a special exception. It will be made up of Lady Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. You will be this class's only five-man team." Iruka announced.

Hinata surprised as she wanted to keep Sakura from Naruto... and now was instead in a team with her. She breathed in before nodding to herself. Making a promise to herself to be superior to Sakura in her battle for Naruto's attention!

Iruka continued to give out assigned teams, then breaking for lunch. Announcing that their team captains will meet them afterward, and to take this time to try and get to know their teammates a bit better. Naruto refusing to do so with Sasuke, which was fine by the Uchiha as it meant he could eat alone. Uzume pulling out a scroll and summoning the sealed lunches she packed for both her and naruto from it for the two of them to enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

To start this off, I have no affiliation with the creation of Naruto. The Original work of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and what I am working on is purely a Fan Fiction. Please support the original. That said, let us get to the story.

\---

Review response:

Will naruto also be a prodigy with Fuinjutsu, much like his father and Uzumaki clan and his apparent sister? Will he be given the Chakra Chains and other Uzumaki Bloodline abilities? And finally, will he be left like his Canon self and unchanged?

I felt that I answered this previously, but allow me to be a bit more specific. Uzume has shown the ability to Enclose and release seals from scrolls, which is an academy level skill taught to all before they become Genin. At least that is what the Naruto Wiki states. 

As for Naruto learning Fuinjutsu, I don't think he will learn it until he is shown how useful it would be in his goals. A prodigy in it, I don't believe that is the right term. As he was successful in doing many things that others could not, due to his skill set. That said, I am not saying he will not learn or use any, but I want to have a specific point where he would learn them and possibly make his own spin on some. Show a more creative side for techniques in his repertoire.

Chakra Chains were shown with two specific people, as for Naruto getting them... I cannot say yet. I have not decided if I feel this would be a good inclusion for his character. His Uzumaki bloodline, I think, is already active. Longevity and strong life force are hard to explain in just visuals, and I don't want to state his stamina and healing are due to his bloodline. As for the healing bite Karen showed in her abilities unless naruto is bitten, I don't think he would figure that out until someone tells him.

Finally, Naruto will not be the same as in canon ultimately. He will be changed but in some other ways. That said, I also don't plan on giving him anything unusual at this time, as he is still barely Genin. I will be showing in the next chapter a bit of the newer skills he has, but they are to show how the changes in his life have altered him for the better. In short, his current skill set will only have a slight difference to normal.

That said, I believe it is time to get to the story...

\---

Team 7 had returned from lunch only to watch as other teams met their team leader, leaving them to be the last three to wait even longer. Naruto's frustration of waiting leading to him placing the eraser between the sliding door. "Teaches him for being late." The blonde prankster chuckled.

"Naruto... our teacher won't like being pranked in our first meeting," Uzume spoke quietly, but only was matched with a handwave to not worry. "I have a bad feeling about it." She mumbled to herself before lowering her head into her crossed arms, her violet eyes staring straight at the board. Her thoughts on the past four years they had been learning in this school. And now she would be out in the world instead.

Only a few minutes passed, Sasuke believed no Jonin level ninja would fall for such a trap. He instead watched as a silver-haired man opened the door, and a white puff of chalk powder showered over him. Sasuke was unimpressed with the caliber of teacher he would be forced to deal with.

"Hahaha! Hook line and sinker. Fell right into my trap." Naruto cheered for himself. Uzume keeping quiet, but tightened her arms as her chin and pulled her gaze to the ground.

The Jonin placed his hand to his mask covered chin. "How should I put this? Based on my first impression..." His voice was oddly cheerful as he looked over his possible future students. "I hate you all." The room's mood shifting quickly to unpleasant.

"I knew it." Uzume talked into her arms, muffled as she buried herself more into her arms.

"Alright, today is a lovely day, and I hate classrooms. So let us head up to the roof for our first team meeting." Without a second to allow their comments or complaints, he had already walked out the doorway and headed their new designated meeting.

Only a few minutes would pass, but with a new sense of dread from their first impressions, it felt like a walk that would not end. Uzume's hand tightly clenched to her brother's jacket as he led the way. Sasuke let out a disapproving sign through the nose, trying to keep it somewhat unnoticed. Their new leader placed himself leaned onto a railing as the three of them sat on the steps before him.

"Now, I would like you all to tell us a bit about yourselves." The older ninja said as he got comfortable in his new position.

"Like what?" Naruto asked as it seemed to simple to just be an introduction.

"You know, the usual get to know each other things. Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Dreams, maybe even a favorite color if you wanted. The basic things."

Naruto was still slightly confused by this. "So you want a basic introduction. If that is the case, you should start off. We know each other. You're the new person to us."

"Very well." The join looked above them for a moment. "I am Kakashi Hatake. I am the kind of person that doesn't talk about likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business. And I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi gave an example while he kept himself a mystery to them. More of an annoyance to them.

"Fine then. I guess I will start after pulling that prank on you." Naruto chuckled a bit. "I am Naruto Uzumaki! I like Instant Ramen, but I love even more is when Master Iruka takes me to the Ichiraku Noodle Bar. I dislike having to wait for the ramen as it always smells delicious, and I hate bullies..." Naruto started cracking his knuckles with his other hand for the final part. Kakashi worried that Naruto was just someone looking for the next meal of ramen. "And my dream is to be the best ninja past, present, and future! I will become the Hokage! Oh, and my hobbies are pranks, practical jokes, and hanging out with Hinata."

Kakashi's face shifted to surprise for a moment as Naruto commented on his dream. He was not prepared for that little bit of knowledge. He quickly returned to his lackadaisical look as he mired the idea for a few moments. The comment of Hinata was tossed to the side in his mind, unaware he meant the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. "Alright, Next?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate most things and don't much like anything. And I don't have a dream, as it is merely an illusion. I have determination. I plan on restoring my clan, and I have a specific person I have sworn to kill." Sasuke's hands rested over his face as his eyes were focused forward. Naruto gulping at the thought, he might be the target for calling him a loser after all. Kakashi was very aware of the person Sasuke spoke of.

"And finally, our young lady." Kakashi calling out to Uzume. Instead of answering quickly, she lowered her head. "Yes, I mean you."

"Hey, give her a moment. She doesn't like new people." Naruto called out before he turned to his sister. "It is alright, Uzume. Master Kakashi isn't testing us, he just wants to get to know us."

Uzume's eyes wavered as she looked at her brother. Her hands moved to the collar of her shirt. She pulled up a face mask she kept underneath it. "I-I-I'm Uzume Uzumaki..." She spoke quietly, as her eyes refused to lift higher thank Kakashi's feet. "I l-l-like to read... I dislike..." She froze a bit as she felt Kakashi's attention focus on her. "I hate this..."

"This?" Kakashi asked, confused about what she meant. Seeing the young girl finding it so difficult to speak. Before visiting, he did confer with the Hokage and heard of how passive she was.

Uzume tried to focus on her thumbs, flicking them against each other as she held her hands to her chest. "I hate being the center of attention... feeling eyes on me... I rather... be invisible."

"Ah." Kakashi nodded. "Well, that is a good quality for a mission. But for your team, that isn't good. We can't work well together if you try to keep to yourself too much."

"She told you-"

"Naruto, Silence." Kakashi's voice raised, snapping the young Shinobi's attention. "I am not attacking Uzume. I was trying to instruct her on the importance of communication. And you are making it more difficult to allow that." His voice returned to the neutral tone, his exposed eye returned to Uzume. "How about your dream?"

Uzume froze for a bit again. Kakashi reading her the best he could. This time it was less about fear; she was thinking. He began to wonder if anyone ever asked this question. Had she ever even thought of what she wanted? Or was she doing this only to stay close to her pacifier? "I... I don't have one..." Uzume said weakly.

"Of course you do, you worked so hard to pass. You endured so much." Naruto tried to speak to cheer her on to find her answer.

"That is completely fine." Kakashi's voice echoed before them. Uzume's eyes lifted to see the kind gaze of her teacher. "Not everyone has a dream when they are young. Some people don't learn what they want until they are much older. Admitting you don't have one is very mature of you." Kakashi leaned back to his seat on the rail, a slight scratch to his cheek. "I think that is enough. I believe we understand each other much more clearly. Tomorrow starts formal training."

"Oh yeah! What shall our duties be as formal Shinobi!" Naruto excited as he saluted.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell," Kakashi announced as Naruto's excitement only grew. "Survival Exercises."

"Survival Exercises?" Naruto questioned, Uzume groaning slightly at the unpleasant idea. Sasuke was less expressive of his displeasure as it meant a waste of time. "We already have done tons of survival training in the academy."

"Yes, but none like the one you're about to do. As you have to survive me, unlike your more practical test."

"What is different from them?" Uzume asked, having another lousy feeling.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. Naruto growling at the idea of him laughing at his sister's question. "What's so funny!?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that if I told you, you would all chicken out." Kakashi admitted it was not the question but the circumstances they were in.

"Chicken out? Why?" Naruto's starting to hate the rollercoaster that their new teacher was putting them through.

"Of the nine teams, totaling twenty-eight successful testers, only three groups will make it being names Genin. The other teams will be sent back to the academy for more training. That means there is a sixty-six percent chance of failure." Kakashi's calm demeanor oddly multiplied the dreadful information. 

Naruto surprised that even though he barely passed that he could be sent back to school! Even Sasuke got a chill, as being sent back could lead to him taking even longer for his personal mission. Uzume felt oddly pulled, as being sent back to the academy, she could prepare herself to be a Genin for another year. It also meant she would be holding back the other two.

"See? you're chickening out!" Kakashi's laughter only sent them to worry more.

"That sucks! What was the graduation even for?" Naruto loudly yelled out, unwilling to accept all his hard work could end up being for nothing.

"We wanted to rub out the worst cases right away, and have only ones with actual potential to even try the final test," Kakashi explained without a hint of remorse for their troubled minds. "In any event, We'll meet in the practice field tomorrow morning, so I can evaluate your skills and weaknesses. Bring all your ninja tools and weapons." Kakashi lifted himself from his perch, his finger pointed to the sky as he thought of something. "Also, don't eat breakfast beforehand. If you do, you will throw up." Kakashi pulled free from his pack three simple documents to provide to the three newbies. "Here are the details of your assignment, Memorize it. And don't be late."

The three young ninjas read through the documents, the fear of losing their position etched into their minds. Once home, Naruto began to work on strategy on how to face Kakashi. This was not from an effigy of his teacher, though. Some real battle experience was needed to be gathered. Naruto couldn't guess how Kakashi could fight, but he could make a clone of himself, and it could transform to look like him. This allowed him to estimate Kakashi's reach and prepare to face him in one on one combat.

Uzume watched in amazement of Naruto's newest technique, unaware that he got it from a stolen scroll. She couldn't think what she should do to prepare, grabbing her books used for studies on the basic techniques. Refreshing herself on the most straightforward methods, deciding to put her full effort into the exercise. If only to make sure Naruto and Sasuke would not be held back by her.

-Practice fields, following morning-

"Good morning, class!" Kakashi cheerfully called to his three young subordinates.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto screamed out in hunger-fueled frustration!

"Well, a black cat crossed my path. So, I had to take a long way." Kakashi lied, listening to the suspicious grumble from Naruto. His eye shifting to Uzume and caught something strange. Naruto and Sasuke had a leg pouch to at least carry a few kunai, and even had bags at other locations to hold additional gear. Uzume, though, had none of those. Instead, appearing unarmed and unprepared for an earnest mission. "Uzume, do you think you're capable enough to handle me without gear?"

Uzume looked at him, confused. Then she realized that he never worked on her training. She slipped her hand under a fold of her kunoichi gear. "I am not very strong... So I carry it all here." She spoke as she pulled out a medium-sized scroll. "Weapons, replacement clothes, mending tools, rations. Everything a ninja may need."

"Interesting." Kakashi placed his hand to his chin. "But..." A display of speed surprised the group as the scroll was removed from Uzume's grasp and was held loftily by their teacher. "Having all your eggs in one basket means when you fall, they can all break."

"Hey, give that back!" Naruto snarled as he turned, a raised fist in an attempt to intimidate Kakashi. Sasuke glad to see some of the actual skills of a Jonin level ninja.

"Ninja must be prepared for all cases. That includes their packs being rummaged through, and some gear being taken. But your sister made it even easier for herself to be placed in a grave position. For that... I will not return her scroll. You now have a secondary mission to your assignment." Kakashi flipped the scroll and slide it into his pack behind him. "Rations, arms, and any other gear she had must be recovered."

"I said, give them back, you jerk!" Naruto roared as he drew his Kunai. He was not about to let his sister be picked on. He charged the teacher with no remorse. A flash of movement, and it led to Naruto's own weapon press to his own head. His arm wrenched behind him, and his head forced still by another grip of Kakashi's.

"I have not even given your mission to you. You came at me intending to kill, which has warmed me up to you." Kakashi released the still upset Naruto. "But now is the time to listen."

Naruto turned to give another go into attempting to force Kakashi to relinquish his sister's scroll. Uzume grabbing hold of his arm. She didn't say anything, but the look of worry on her face was enough for him to settle himself down. "Fine..." He huffed defiantly.

"Good," Kakashi spoke cheerfully, as he placed an alarm on a stump nearby. A small click as he set the alarm. "You three have until noon to complete your assignment." The older man lifted up two bells, a slight jingle from them. "It is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That is all." He jingled them again to make them focus on their goal. "If you cannot get them in time, You will go without lunch and be tied to the post. In that case, I will be eating your lunch."

The stomachs of all three near Genin grumbled violently at the idea of going without lunch even more. Kakashi's plan to put them into a significant disadvantage working, as he hoped it meant they would rely on each other more. Sasuke noticing that there were two bells and three of them. "What happens to the one who can't get a bell?"

"Good catch, Sasuke. One of you will end up on the stump, and I will have a free lunch. That and one of you will prove to be insufficient to become a Genin. That one goes back to the academy for more training." Kakashi jingled the bells once more to keep their focus. "Of course, all three could still fail as well. You are allowed any weapons at your disposal, including Shuriken. I want you all to come for me in earnest. We will start on my go."

Naruto and Sasuke readied themselves, their dreams resting on the bells. Uzume's mind was more focused on the speed and skill that Kakashi displayed already. How could they win? A Jonin is way out of their league. "Ready... get set..." Uzume felt her heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't ready, but if she didn't get a bell for her and Naruto... then she would be alone when he was on missions. "Go!" The three Genin in training vanished, taking themselves into hiding and waiting for the perfect time to strike.


	4. Chapter 4

To start this off, I have no affiliation with the creation of Naruto. The Original work of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and what I am working on is purely a Fan Fiction. Please support the original. That said, let us get to the story.

\--- let us start this chapter!---

Kakashi stood alone in the open field, the wind whipped through as the only noise. He listened intently as he judged their methods of erasing their presence. Taking to the brush, creating false placement, and distracting noises to make him lose them. The basics followed well expressed by the three students. ~Only a short time till noon. They better think of an attack method soon.~ The senior ninja thought to himself before he noticed Naruto leaving his own hiding space.

"Wasting time hiding isn't my style, I am going to take you down myself and take both bells!" Naruto confidently smiled.

Kakashi surprised by Naruto's proclamation, only to sigh in exasperation. "Not your style? Patience is a virtue, they say." Kakashi at least admired the other two as they did not rush out yet. "

"Can't win a game by not moving now, can I?" Naruto charged forward at his future teacher. His late-night training had to be enough, his transformed clone needed to have given him insight. He needed to get Kakashi back and get Uzume's gear back.

"Game? Sorry for you all... this is serious for you. The game is all mine." Kakashi slipped his hand to his back pouch. Naruto smart enough to back down, forced to wait to see Kakashi's next step. "Let us go over the many skills you should have learned. Let us start with the subject of Taijutsu." Kakashi pulled out a book labeled 'makeout Paradise.' 

-Naruto Vs. Kakashi-

Naruto surprised as he looked at the open stance and Kakashi allowing himself to be distracted. Uzume, from her hiding spot, let out a little gasp when she recognized the book. The kunoichi covered her own mouth and shrunk behind the leaves of the canopy of a nearby tree. Kakashi's eye turned to her location before shifting back to Naruto.

"You think so little of me, huh? Well, teacher, I am going to make you pay for looking down on me!" Naruto roared out as he rushed toward his teacher once more. 

A swipe of his hand, small ball bearings launched from it. Kakashi realized it as a distraction as Naruto closed the distance. Naruto leaped into the air with his fist thrust forward, a simple duck allowed the attack to slip passed over Kakashi's head. Naruto rolled shortly, planting his feet quickly into another rush. A sweeping kick aimed for Kakashi's head while he had his back, only blocked with ease with his free hand. Growling as his leg was grabbed, countering by dropping his hands to the ground and snapping his other leg against Kakashi's grasp. 

He then twisted his hips, using his momentum to get back to his feet. Kakashi already in a position to continue the fight. Naruto quick to close the distance, entering Kakashi's strike distance. He spun his body to make a backhand strike, followed by another kick for a rapid strike combo. Kakashi stopped his backhand, slipped under the sweeping kick, and a frustrated Naruto attempted to turn his whole body around to punch forward. Kakashi instead followed his back and kept himself behind him.

"Never allow your advantage to become a disadvantage, you show your back to much. And after taking mine, and losing it." Kakashi placed his hands together, 'Makeout Paradise' clasped between his palms as he made an easily recognized hand sign.

Uzume watched as Naruto, who was much better at Taijutsu than herself, was being trounced. The hand sign was a serious one, though. "N-Naruto!" She yelled out, giving away her position.

"Too late! Konoha's most secret and sacred technique!" Kakashi's voice rang out as Naruto looked back. "One-Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi thrust his fingers forward with the intent to simply poke Naruto's butt and launch him to the water.

~Gotcha~ Naruto thought to himself with a sudden smirk. Pivoting on his leg, he twisted his body to sidestep Kakashi's attack. He had to move quick, or Kakashi would slip away! His hand grabbed the hem of Kakashi's sleeve, his other hand clutching his shoulder, and finally, he shifted his foot placement, so one hooked behind Kakashi's own stance. "Hope you like Banana Splits, Teacher." Naruto pulled suddenly, pulling Kakashi's forward leg forward and forcing the Jonin into a Forward Split.

"What?" Kakashi was surprised by his own joke attack being countered so fluidly. It was good that a ninja both needed to be healthy and flexible, or this position would have been problematic. He leaned away from Naruto, allowing his legs to escape the situation and snapping into a scissor strike into Naruto's own legs. Tripping the younger ninja to the ground, following it with a quick blow to the chest to knock the wind out of Naruto and forced his hold to break.

Kakashi then used the loosen grasp to slip away and get to his feet. "Looks like you know a bit more of Taijutsu then I thought." Kakashi complimented, Sasuke interested in the small show from his teammate. Naruto usually didn't show such skill in the academy, but still got through with the basics easier than most.

"Damn... I thought I would catch you with that one. Was all my training for nothing." Naruto groaned, holding his chest. "If I was not so hungry... I would have made it."

"You can't hope to be ready to fight me. My skill and body leave you at a disadvantage." Kakashi sighed. "Full or not, I would be able to beat you... even if there were five of you."

"That's good... Because I made more than five." Naruto smiled as the ball bearings exploded in smoke, Kakashi turning to see six more Naruto. Each one charged at him with full intent to beat down their teacher. Another smoke explosion, this time at his shoulder. A ball bearing hidden under his Flak Jacket, Kakashi found his arms restricted by a Full Nelsen as the others came at him.

~Brilliant.~ Kakashi thought, with Naruto's Taijutsu skill above average and his prankster like mentality... he was able to put Kakashi into a bad situation. But even it was not enough as he switched one of the clones with himself and took to a hiding place. Naruto's clone instead hit one of its own, hard enough to dispell the duplicate and leave Naruto looking at himself.

"Did he transform?" One called out.

"And replace one of us, not likely." Another claimed.

"He is a Jonin, he might be able to." said another in frustration.

"Release!" Naruto called out, dispelling his other clones before they bickered with themselves. The last thing he needed was to be defeated by his own punches. As the smoke cleared away, he found himself alone and let out a sigh of relief.

A small glint of light shined caught Naruto's attention. His eyes soon focused on a bell. ~Did a bell fly off when I was attacking him? In that scuffle, it might have. It looks like things are coming up, Uzumaki. Now I just have to help Uzume get her own bell.~ Naruto chuckled to himself as he blindly walked into a trap, the rope wrapped around his ankle and swung him upside down.

"All that boasting and show." Kakashi's voices came out as he plucked the bell from the ground. "And you get caught in such an obvious trap. A ninja must read the hidden meaning behind the hidden meaning."

"I know that." Naruto groaned. ~I just tricked myself into a trap... I don't need a lecture.~ 

Uzume watched as Naruto was trapped, stuck, and at Kakashi's mercy. Her body shook uncontrollably. Their teacher outclassed them, she could tell he was still holding back. There was no hope... not a chance of victory.

"No, you don't know. That is why I am saying it." Kakashi continued, his attention focused. Sasuke saw his opening, and will not allow his one chance to escape him. "Naruto, you-" Kakashi cut off suddenly. Uzume's eyes opened wide as Sasuke was able to make several direct hits.

"Sasuke, Whoa! That was overkill!" Naruto yelled loudly in surprise as it appeared Kakashi died before his eyes, only to watch it turn to a puff of smoke.

Sasuke realized that Kakashi just trapped him as well, giving away his position. He needed to plan a new attack and needed to escape first. Uzume saw that Kakashi was never hit by Sasuke. Her fear overwhelming her mind as she sensed Sasuke rush away, Her body moved on its own. Forgoing Sasuke, and leaving Naruto to hang in the trap alone. She instead ran, forgetting to hide, just running away. Deeper into the trees, she needed a safe place.

"Where you going, Uzume?" Kakashi's voice came from behind her. The red-hair girl yelping as she lost her footing. Forced to roll on the ground and slam her body into a trunk. Whimpering before her eyes lifted to their teacher squat just before her.

-Uzume Vs. Kakashi-

Uzume's vision became hazy, Kakashi faded behind swirling leaves. A strange wind wrapped around her. Her mind snapped into focus as she looked around. "W-what was that?"

"Uzume..." A voice came out of the treeline. The young Kunoichi body froze as she watched a figure step out from behind a tree. A pair of scissors flashed in her vision. Snip snip, the sound echoed as she recognized a young boy, no more than six. "Looks like you have your pretty hair back. That won't do."

"N-no... you would be... older." Uzume stepped back, her mind racing. "Genjutsu... the art of illusion. I-I need to halt my chakra." She shivered, her hands clasped together as she focused on her chakra. She needed to stop it from moving, stop Kakashi's power over her.

~Not this time...~ A voice she remembered, her stomach suddenly burned again. The sky shifted from blue of the afternoon to a crimson red of sunset. ~fear... fear them... then hate them... then kill them...~ A chuckle followed.

The vision became worse, as the scissors snipped and grew into shears. Red liquid dripped from the edges, the giggles of children wrapped Uzume's mind. She was no longer her twelve-year-old self. Reverted back to her four, her hair cleanly combed and parted. Her violet eyes shined as tears weld up. 

Another, after another, children stepped from behind the trees. Shadows hung over their smiling faces, red eyes with slits for pupils focused on her. Each one holding a cutting tool and a bloody body part. The boy she recognized stepping forward as her small body pressed against a tree. A blonde-haired head hung from his fingers, blood dripping from the missing neck. Tossed to her feet and the face of Naruto stared up at her. The shine of his blue eyes faded as his lips moved, trying to speak.

"Get her." The boy's distorted voice echoed in the black clouds overhead. Thundering as she felt each arm grabbed, the grips tight and painful. Uzume's arms forced back painfully, the children vanishing, and a tightly bound rope replaced them. The giggles of the children. "One monster child is gone..." The boy smirked as the shears lifted to the side of her face. The red liquid glistened in the orange sunlight. Her hair caught in the shears, snip. Locks of her hair fell to the ground, snip snip. More and more of lovely red-hair fell. Knifes drawn close to her eyes, hair pulled and cut away.

~They hate you... they don't want you. They think you don't deserve to live. They will make sure you remember that. Until the day you die, Uzume.~ The voice echoed in her mind, a bladed edge dragged over her leg. Pain shooting through her as she felt her own blood trickle down. ~They will torture you... they will make you pay for the crime of living. Your only hope is to kill them first. Break the bonds, claw out their eyes, and show them never to approach you again.~

"Stop... please stop." Uzume's voice innocently called as a kunai slowly was driven between her ribs. "I... I didn't do anything. Please." Tears flowed from her eyes as the red demonic eyes stared into her own. Shears lifted, two tipped points stabbed downward.

-Outside the Illusion-

Uzume's eyes drooped, Kakashi sat on a branch not far from her. "Looks like you could not handle a simple Genjutsu. Let us move on, you will break free soon." Kakashi turned to leave when Uzume suddenly screamed out a bloodcurdling scream.

Kakashi brought his attention back to Uzume. Her hair unnaturally lifted away from her body, her one violet eye turned red as three whisker-like markings appeared on both sides of her face. Her hands lifted to her own hair, grabbing them and pulled. Tearing at her hair, her body slammed back into the tree behind her. Leaves shook from their limbs, fluttering to the ground as Uzume launched herself forward and slammed into another tree. Screaming out, Uzume crashed into trees again and again. Each impact harder than before, knocking one over.

"What the hell?" Kakashi was unsure what was going on. He didn't put much power into the Genjutsu, only enough to give her a small vision of something fearful. Her mind would fill in the fear-inducing illusion. "She shouldn't be having this reaction."

The Jonin leaped down to contain the issue. Unaware that Naruto was having a similar reaction as pain swelled in his stomach as well. Tormented by hunger, being hung upside down, and now this searing pain like a brand on his stomach. Kakashi positioned himself in front of Uzume, her red eye making contact with his and a sudden feeling of fear rushed into him. Uncontrol chakra launched at him in pressure to freeze him in place. "Don't tell me that the Genjutsu is letting the demon out!" Kakashi growled as his hand lifted his headband. "I never would have thought I would need this now. Sharingan!" His red eye exposed to the light.

Uzume lashed out at Kakashi, claws for nails aimed to impale his skin, and tear away at him. The Sharingan allowed him to evade each swipe of her hands, his own grasping hold of her head, and forced her eyes to look into his own. "Sharingan, Release!"

-Back in the illusion-

The shears stopped just before her eyes, the boy's wrists grabbed by Kakashi's. One red-eye and the other a dark gray looked down at her, seeing her trapped in the Genjutsu literally. The boy looked up with a smile as the children turned on the Jonin. Whipping the child away and knocking the others away from her. "Uzume," He was quick to grab the younger version of his student. "Trust me... and calm down." The Sharingan began to spin in her vision.

~You won't escape their hate long... what will you do then? What will they do when they kill Naruto when he is not strong enough to protect you.~ The voice echoed in her mind moments before her mind went blank. 

The illusion broke away, fading back to the real world. Kakashi huffed as he hid his Sharingan before he had to use it any longer. He was glad it was only needed for a short time, feeling drained but well enough to keep the test going. Holding Uzume as she passed out in his arms. "I am not sure why your mind went to that... or what happened to trap you within it. But for now, you need to rest. Not here." Kakashi looked at the mess of trees dented and pushed over.

Sasuke stood looking at the distance after hearing the strange scream. It sounded painful, the thing that could haunt someone's sleep if they saw what caused it. "That wasn't Naruto. Did Kakashi get Uzume?" He asked himself before he heard a jingle behind him.

"Don't you worry about Uzume," Kakashi spoke, Uzume's body laid nearby but away from Kakashi's next battle. "You're in your own trouble."

"I am not like them." Sasuke did not turn; he was confident in defending himself even at the current disadvantage.

"Save your boasting when you have a bell, Sasuke." Kakashi stepped forward as the two faced each other. The two could feel the tension building.

Sasuke dropped low as he drew shuriken; with a fast swing of his arm, he began the battle. Kakashi dodged easily, surprised Sasuke would try a frontal assault. Sasuke's own cool acting gave away for a trap, Kakashi leaped back. Sasuke cutting off his escape and leading in with a kick. Kakashi blocked the blow, but then Sasuke led through a series of combination attacks to open himself to the bells. Sasuke touched them, but could not finish the task before Kakashi could pull away. 

"I'll admit it. You are impressive; of all three, you are the most promising." Kakashi was starting to think he got the cream of the crop, and yet they are still disappointing for the actual test. 

Sasuke, without a word, began to weave hand signs, summoning his chakra. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Merely breathing in, and then exhaling a massive fire, intensely burning. Once he finished, Kakashi was missing from sight. "Where did he... Behind? Above?"

"Below," Kakashi's voice apparated without a source. "Earth Style: Groundhog Technique Decapitation!" Sasuke's leg captured within the same moment. The young shinobi dragged under the earth until it was just his head above ground. Kakashi letting himself from the earth and squat before Sasuke's head. "Ninjutsu, though you seem well aware of what that is. It is too bad you are so good, much hurt to be the tallest nail being hammered down." Kakashi mocked to Sasuke's displeasure and forced to watch him walk away. The young ninja not having anyone to assist him free.

-Several minutes later, after the alarm.-

The three ninjas in training had their stomachs growling, Kakashi shook his head as the all looked displeased. "Not one of you could get a bell. It seems like all this talent, and you still can't cut it as shinobi. At least you will have a chance to make friends with more students next year."

"Oh come on, give us another go." Naruto placed his hands together to plead at their teacher.

"Begging only makes things worse. You three failed the most basic need for a team." Kakashi shook his head. "And missing the fact proves your no ready to be real shinobi."

Sasuke could not take being called out as inferior to any other Genin. He got the best scores, he was superior to all the other students. If he could not be a shinobi, no one else should. His frustration nearly boiled over.

"What is this missing fact?" Uzume asked. The simple question caused Sasuke to sit back, not that he was calmer, but the extra moment allowed him to remember that Kakashi had already beaten him once.

"I cannot believe it has to be explained. You were broken up into a team, a group of people who you are supposed to rely on. I am supposed to trust my life to you and yours in me. How can you do that without the most simple thing a team requires?" Kakashi refused to tell them outright.

The three silent as they looked at each other, trusting their lives in each other was a strange thought. Sasuke knew he didn't trust either of them. Uzume was more worried that Naruto would risk his life unnecessarily. And Naruto remembered Iruka saving his life, and wondered if he could hold onto that responsibility. Kakashi watching the three deep in thought even with their stomachs growling.

"Uzume... do you think you three should be Shinobi?" Kakashi finally asked. 

The young woman froze as the attention was brought to herself. She could feel Sasuke's gaze flaring as he did not like the idea of his destiny in her hands. Naruto's eyes pleading her to say yes, hoping that Kakashi would give them another chance. Kakashi's arms cross, the imposing feel of his stare was intense. She looked to the ground as she thought. "No..." She could feel Naruto's heartbreak when she said it, she could feel Sasuke's hatred toward her.

"Why?" Kakashi asked. "You are all skilled. Why do you feel you and your team should not be ninjas?"

Uzume hated he was targeting her. "I... I ran away." She whimpered. She closed her arms around her knees as she hid her face once more. "I ran away when Naruto was in trouble, and Sasuke failed to take you out. I was afraid... afraid to be in the way... to be hurt... to... to be right."

"and your team?" Kakashi provoked her to continue.

"Kakashi! She already gave you an answer. There is no point in hearing her out more." Sasuke voiced his growing aggravation.

"Are you worried about her... or about what she has to say about you?" Kakashi questioned to silence Sasuke. "Go on, Uzume."

Uzume stayed silent for a bit. Kakashi sighing, and about to speak when she interrupted him. "Naruto challenged you without back up, thinking he could do all the work himself. Doing so gave us no opening to act with him. Sasuke only helped when he personally had an advantage, He could have targeted the rope to release Naruto. Instead, he left him hanging. We didn't care enough about each other to coordinate our attacks." The two boys didn't look at her anymore, forced to self reflect on their actions.

Kakashi gave a small slow clap. "That is correct. Uzume's fear, Naruto's pride, and Sasuke's selfishness... these are your greatest weakness. Uzume's Humility, Naruto's Selflessness, and Sasuke's Courage could make up for each of your faults." Kakashi stepped away, pulling out Uzume's scroll and threw it behind him. "Skip lunch, and I will give you a second chance. Anyone who eats will be sent back without a chance of proving themselves. Same rules as before, get the two bells. Someone will have to lose." The three students had a mix of cheer and dread, as it meant another missing meal.

A few minutes of listening to their stomach grumble. The tightened pain and requirements of their body made the wait feel longer. Left to try to make sense of what Kakashi wanted them to learn from the exercise. The silence broke by the sounds of their empty bellies.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled to the sky in frustration before he let his body flop on the ground.

"Stop yelling. You're just wasting energy." Sasuke bit at his thumbnail as he tried to think, the searing pain kept him from focusing on his task. ~Too selfish? How does becoming Selfless win a fight.~

"I just can't think of a way to beat him. He is way stronger and faster than I thought he would be. All that time in the Hyuuga Compound, and I still lack the Taijutsu skill needed." Naruto's eyes focused on the sky. "I don't know any good Ninjutsu that will beat him, and Genjutsu was always Uzume's skill."

"Even if you did, he uses his arts more efficiently than we do. He doesn't ever leave a real opening. None of us have a chance to get a single bell." Sasuke sighed, feeling the overwhelming lack of experience he had.

"Man, if there was at least one more. Then we could all win." Naruto sat up as he looked to Sasuke. Seeing the best student losing faith was dishearting.

Uzume looked into her pack, having unsealed it from her scroll. Her ear perked when Naruto mentioned them all winning with one more bell. "Hidden meanings in hidden meanings," Uzume whispered to herself. "What if there is another bell? Hidden somewhere out of sight."

"What do you mean? Kakashi never made any mention that would indicate there were three." Sasuke rested his hand to his forehead as his eyes turned to her.

"Right... but think about it. Kakashi just kept mentioning two... and jingling the bells. It is a Genjutsu tactic to mislead you into focusing on something while doing something else. Did anyone watch his other hand?" Uzume looked to both boys, giving them a moment to admit to having only focused on the two bells. "But he keeps putting things in his pack or taking from it. He is trying to show us the location of the secret bell. He then spouts a bunch of stuff of finding out how to better ourselves and says it is the meaning of the test. But we must find the hidden meaning inside the hidden meaning."

"So, his whole argument before was just to mislead us from the goal?" Naruto scratched his head, still confused. "But... if he does have a third bell, then we need to somehow catch him still."

"Not alone." Sasuke looked at the two of them, doubting their abilities to link with him. Timing, skill, experience, and a drive to win was needed for a combined effort.

"Right..." Uzume spoke quietly, looking at her gear. "Naruto, how many more clones can you make?" Her hand grabbing some wire she brought to use for traps if she needed to make them.

"I think I could manage two more, maybe. Do you have a plan?" Naruto watched as Uzume lost herself in her mind, grabbing a shuriken and fed wire through the center.

"Sasuke, you said your Ninjutsu was beaten... what technique did you use?" Uzume ignored her brother, it was already hard to focus on planning with her stomach revolting against her.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. I don't think I could do another." Sasuke eyed at Uzume again. "Maybe a small one if I had to."

"Good. I remember you being good at shuriken arts, as well." Uzume finally looked up at them. "I have not used up my chakra yet. Which means I can still pull some effort into this. Now listen, this will require everyone to work together." Uzume motioned her hands for them to get closer, the young kunoichi explained her plan to the two of them.

-Team 7 Vs. Kakashi-

Kakashi stepped into the clearing, his three students all with their backs to the stumps. 'Makeout Paradise' slide into his pack as he looked at their resolute eyes. "So, who will make the first move?" Kakashi asked. The wind whipped between them and picked up dust between them.

"Master Kakashi!" Uzume's hand shot up suddenly, her head lowered. "Can I borrow Makeout Paradise when you are done with it?"

Kakashi momentarily distracted by her question, Two naruto leaped out from behind the two stumps. Uzume's hand lowered and clapped together. His vision shifted as crudely formed Torii phased into existence, covering Naruto's clones. Sasuke then put himself between Kakashi and Uzume, his hands already in the sign of the Tiger. The Naruto clones closed in, both going for a full power punch at his ribs. Kakashi was quick to knock the arms down and away, turning his redirect to a counter as his fists landed into each duplicate's stomach. Focusing his chakra back into his control and Uzume's Genjutsu breakingFocusing his chakra back 

The heat of fire closed in as Sasuke's Fireball Jutsu came at him. ~Not enough time to go below.~ Kakashi thought to himself as he took to the air, prepared to get attacked with ranged weapons with a kunai in hand. His eye caught Uzume with her hands in the position of the Tiger as well. ~Don't tell me!~ Small spits of fire left her lips and curved toward him. ~Pheonix Fire!?~ Kakashi was forced to close his arms in front of his body. Moving in the air was to difficult, and he would need to take the impact. The spits of fire never made contact, as the illusion passed by him. His arms to his chest tightened as unseen wire wrapped around his body from both sides.

"Sorry, Master Kakashi! But this time, you're not getting away!" Naruto's voice called out from the sky, Kakashi found his chakra was still under control. ~Genjutsu layering.~ Naruto's form appearing moments before impacting into Kakashi's arms. The older ninja felt himself crash into the ground with the full weight of Naruto force the air out of his lungs. "Gotcha!" The blonde boy quickly snatched the two bells from Kakashi's side. Turning to toss one to the others. "Uzume, catch!" His sister surprised by the bell coming for her, catching it unprepared. "Now for the third bell." Naruto turned back to find only a log under him, the wire cut. Unaware behind him that a third Genjutsu was breaking, Uzume and Sasuke trading places. Sasuke surprised he had the bell.

"Third bell? I don't remember mentioning anything about a third bell." Kakashi squat before Naruto. Impressed, the three of them were able to come up with a plan that caught him off guard.

"Damn, I am sorry, Sasuke." Naruto turned to see that it was not his sister with a bell in hand. His mind stopped, his brain could not comprehend. He tossed it to Uzume, but Sasuke now stood where she was with the bell he threw.

Uzume breathed heavily as she used a lot of chakra to put up the Genjutsu, the first one looking poorly because too much concentration was being used already. Her legs faltered, dropping to her knees and let her arms fall. Sasuke looked at his hand, then to Kakashi. He watched the elite ninja as he got ready to speak. 

~She... she was supposed to take the bell! Why?~ Sasuke's body moved on its own, he had to get to Uzume before Kakashi could claim her the failure. The bell in his palm, he grabbed Uzume's wrist to pull her hand into his. "All three of us hold a bell!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke as he made the proclamation. "Oh?" His gaze looked down at Naruto with a bell in his hand. "One..." Kakashi moved closer, his eyes turned to Sasuke and Uzume.

"Sasuke! Let go! If you don't, you might-" Uzume began to plead. She didn't want to be responsible for Sasuke to be sent back to the academy. Their deal of giving the known bells to Naruto and Uzume was one she planned to break since they agreed to it.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped, Uzume wincing at his sudden loud outburst and the pain of his grip on her hand. "We pass together or fail." He growled as he looked at Kakashi, his eyes resolute as he looked at his teacher.

Kakashi stood before both of them, his hands placed on his hips. "I couldn't have said it better myself." His tone was much more cheerful. "Not a standard way to show all three should pass. Working together was all you needed to do. So congratulations, you all pass."

A sense of relief washed over the three, though Naruto was still very confused. Sasuke's grip on Uzume's hand loosened, the young woman pulling it into her other hand and rubbing the pain away. Sasuke landed on the ground beside her, the rush of adrenaline came down and force him down. "Eat lunch and prepare. Tomorrow starts your official work as Konoha ninja."


	5. Chapter 5

To start this off, I have no affiliation with the creation of Naruto. The Original work of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and what I am working on is purely a Fan Fiction. Please support the original. That said, let us get to the story.

\--- let us start this chapter!---

Silence in the forest only broken as the three Genin swiftly moved through the trees. Quiet, only the simplest of movements to approach their target. A bush nearby shook; the three closed the distance in a split moment.

"How far is the target?" Kakashi spoke over their radio in another location altogether. The elite ninja's eyes were closed as he focused on his team.

"Five meters and closing. Everyone ready?" Naruto was excited to end the mission, as their target had run them through nearly half the town already.

"I'm in position," Uzume spoke up.

"Same" Sasuke peered over a branch to view for any escape routes it may take.

"Alright... GO!" Kakashi ordered.

In the instant following, the three broke away from their hiding place. Naruto charged before the others, the target spooked by the three ninja closing distance. Sasuke already cut off its escape, making it freeze in place. Naruto grasp wrapped the furred body of the feline escapee. Following hiss, claws exposed and met with Naruto's flesh.

"OW ow ow. Stop it!" Naruto cried out as the cat sliced at his face to escape. Uzume's finger lightly touched the feline and sent a small amount of chakra into its body. As violent as it was, the eyes became dazed before it went limp in Naruto's head. "What did you do to it?" Naruto was a little frightened that the cat was dead.

"Genjutsu: Hypnosis. I only compelled it to sleep until I released it." Uzume gently lifted the cat from naruto's hands. "It is so it, and you don't hurt each other." She snuggled the soft fur, the twins unable to have a pet simply because it was not part of the budget for their living arrangements. It was also possible that their apartment did not allow for pets, but she never checked.

"Remember, our quarry has a red ribbon on its right ear that says 'Tiger' on it. Make sure there is no mistake." Kakashi's voice came over the radio once more.

"Target confirmed." Sasuke checked the red ribbon on the cat, Uzume handling the oversized cat. The young shinobi was a little annoyed by the pain this cat gave them.

"Good. Mission: Find Missing Pet is completed. Let us meet up and head back to the main office." Kakashi ordered once more, taking the leisurely stroll as it was a simple mission. He remembered taking a few, but he rose through the ranks quicker than most Genin thanks to the war.

\---Konoha Main Building---

"My poor little Tiger! Mommy was so frightened for you." The owner, a large woman who was dressed much fancier than most, called out as picked the animal from Uzume's hold. Pulling the cat close as she hugged it tightly. "So peaceful! You must have gotten so tired making these fine ninjas chase you."

Uzume was not sure if she should release the Genjutsu yet, the feline having escaped from its master before. It was likely they would have to chase the cat again if it escaped before payment was obtained. She thought it might be fun, but the others did not seem to enjoy chasing cats.

"Excellent. Now, what shall the next task for Team Seven, led by Kakashi, should be. Babysitting for the council elders? Running Errands to a neighboring Village? Help to dig sweet potatoes?" The elder ninja, the Hokage, spoke as he looked up. Naruto was not vocal, but the drop of his head and arms showed just what he thought of the missions. He at least paid proper respect around him, though he wished his memorial on the mountainside received the same treatment from time to time. "Naruto, you seem to have something to say about these missions."

Naruto's blue eyes lifted to look at the Hokage. Grumbling a bit before he stood up. "Permission to speak freely." Naruto knew that if he just said what he thought it would turn into a yelling match between him and Iruka. And his old teacher had proven more than once, Iruka was the champ of raising his voice.

"Granted." Hokage responded, his hand lifted up to keep Iruka from standing.

"I was hoping for something a bit more... I don't know. Impressive. These missions are supposed to build up experience, I know. But how does digging potatoes help you become a better ninja? How does babysitting or running errands? Finding lost pets even!" Naruto's eyes seem to plead to his former teacher and the Hokage. "These missions all feel like they don't test me. I was hoping that finishing this mission so quickly, as well as the five others we completed with success, that we might be given something with a bit more challenge."

The Hokage puffed on his pipe lightly, the embers brightened as he thought. "So, you feel you have proven yourself responsible enough for a higher rank mission, that you are adult enough to hand missions that could be important to the whole village." The Hokage attempted to put weight behind the missions he was asking for. "They are not meant to be 'a challenge' for you, they are missions of importance that could affect Konoha's standing with the people around us. It takes a level of growth and understanding that is needed. On average, ten to fifteen D rank missions are required before the first C rank mission is given."

The Hokage stopped to pull another drag from his pipe and let the smoke out from his nose. He looked at Naruto once more. The young ninja clenched his fist. He then looked to Sasuke, whose gaze focused to the ground with a disappointed scowl. His gaze turned to Uzume, the young lady seemed to be the only one not disappointed by being denied a higher-ranked mission. "Kakashi, as an elite ninja who was an exception to this rule. Do you feel your team is ready for a higher rank mission?"

Iruka was surprised by the Hokage, even humoring their request. From the rate of success to be made into a team by Kakashi was already a long shot, Team seven being the first. He looked to the silver-haired Jonin, unable to read his face as the high ninja seemed lost in thought.

"Master?" Naruto spoke up as he pleaded for his Kakashi to back him up. His hopes that these missions bored Kakashi still, and that he would look for something more interesting.

Kakashi looked at the blond boy, the same lazy look that he always has. "I have reasons why they shouldn't. Many you already stated, Hokage." Kakashi lifted his hand to the back of his neck. "D Rank missions help develop the experience of how the system works. But it also has other benefits. Digging Potatoes can help develop muscles not regularly trained, as well as promote goodwill to the agricultural community. Babysitting for the council elders gives a chance of directly meet with essential members of the village and allows first-hand knowledge from those members when higher-ranked missions are made. Some tasks may be requesting a specific ninja because of previous experience."

Kakashi looked to the group and saw the defeat in Naruto, but his team leader was not finished. "And finally, the mission I would pick would be errands to neighboring villages. I do not think any of my team have ever left Konoha. Which means main roadways are uncommon knowledge to them. If they were forced to leave the village for any reason, they could easily get lost. Survival was still an option as they have had training. But what ninja gets lost going to the objective."

~Says the guy who is always late.~ Naruto and Sasuke both thought to themselves.

"Should I take that as a no?" The Hokage asked, confirming Kakashi's complete statement.

"Those are the reasons I feel they should not get a higher-ranked mission. But..." Kakashi savored the sudden brightening in Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke has shown skills in his first exercise that would imply that D Rank missions would squander his ability. Naruto has shown his skills become more apparent when pressure is put on him. His Taijutsu scores from the academy do not show the same talent he showed, for example. And Uzume, she is the one I am most worried about." Kakashi turned to his female team member. "She does not show confidence in her ability, which I fear will hold her back. But it is also because of her that many of the D Rank missions already taken were so successful. I believe a successful higher rank mission would prove her a reason to believe in herself more."

Uzume could not tell, but it felt almost like a smile came from her master. She remained quiet as she felt eyes on her again. Her mind raced as she wondered if Kakashi might still say no, only because of her now. Was she the reason the other two would be held back?

"If you ask me, after all those stated reasons... I would say I believe this team is capable of completing one of the lesser C Ranked missions." Kakashi admitted. "But still believe they have much to learn from D Ranked missions still."

The Hokage chuckled, puffing at his pipe some more. "Very well. I will allow for a C Rank mission to be granted to Team Seven. To protect an individual." Iruka was unsure of this sudden chance given, but he remained silent as the Hokage already made his choice.

"Who are we going to protect!?" Naruto's excitement was infectious, as Sasuke and Uzume were both interested in who would be their ward.

"Compose yourselves. I will introduce you now. Please, invite the client in." The Hokage motioned for one of the attendant ninja to bring in an older man.

He wore a Hachimaki rope, a symbol of courage and hard work, and sturdy cloths to show he was a man who worked hard. A bottle of booze in one hand as he looked at his wardens. "What is this? They all look like wet-nosed brats." The gruff man paused as he gulped down from his bottle. "Especially that midget over there. He has the face of an imbecile. I never knew Konoha to pull pranks and pretend kids are ninjas."

"Which one of us is he calling..." Naruto looked between his two teammates. Even Uzume had him beat by a few inches, though a growth spurt was sure to be on his way to make him tower over her soon enough. He felt his blood rush to his head as he suddenly realized just who the old man was talking about. "I'll show you the face of an imbecile!" Naruto roared with a fist clenched and raised.

"Naruto..." Uzume placed her hand on his shoulder, her brother turned to see she wanted him to calm down. Naruto sigh before he glared back at the older man. "Prove him wrong with the mission. Getting angry now will only make it more unbearable."

"Listen to your friend. I am Tazuna, a renowned bridge builder. And until I am back in my home country, and the bridge I am building there is completed, you are all expected to protect me. Even at the cost of your life." Tazuna's red cheeks from the booze did nothing to hide the seriousness in his tone. The old man staring down the kids, unsure if they could manage the task still.

"Alright, team, we will meet at the main gate in fifteen minutes. Go home, gather your needed essentials, and get ready to head out." Kakashi ordered the three pupils. They nodded before rushing away to gather supplies. "Tazuna, I will meet you there as well." Kakashi vanished, leaving the old man to be astounded by the speed that ninja just seemed to have.

\---Main Gate of Konoha---

A large gate with a guard post and at minimum two shinobi ensured the coming and going villager and visitors alike. Strange looks were given to Naruto and Uzume. Naruto had a pack like he was going on a long journey, and Uzume looked lightly packed compared. A small bag that at best could carry a few days of rationing and a few small items. Her shuriken holster on her left hip showed she was prepared for possible combat. Sasuke and Kakashi also looked ready to travel, making it look like Uzume would be left behind.

"Alright! Road trip!" Naruto lifted a fist in cheer. A beaming smile as he turned to Uzume. "This will be the first time we have been outside of the village. You must be excited as well, right, Uzume?"

"Y-yeah." Uzume's tone was not very convincing. She looked at the opening world before her. Leaving the village had been a thought in the back of her mind. She knew at some point she would have to part from Konoha, but she hoped it wouldn't come for a little while longer. "It will be fun... I guess."

"Do I seriously have to put my trust in these two?" Tazuna was beginning to not like his chances of survival. It was not that he could decline them, though he was getting more people to protect them than he thought.

Kakashi sighed as Naruto and Uzume were not making the best impressions with the client. "There is no cause for concern. I am an Elite Jonin and will be joining the mission. You are getting more than you paid for with just that.

Naruto approached Tazuna with his finger pointed at the old man. "You are going to regret thinking so little of us, old man. Burn my name into your memory. I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be the Hokage someday!"

"Hokage?" Tazuna questioned as he sipped from his bottle once more. "Isn't the Hokage the best of your whole village? I can't imagine someone like you to get that title."

The older man belittled Naruto, only to raise his ire. "Yeah! Well, you just don't have an eye for greatness! I already know skills that will blow your mind. I wouldn't be surprised if I became the youngest Hokage! Then you will wish you were more respectful to me."

"Respect?" Tazuna looked up and down the blond boy in his orange jumpsuit. "Naw, even if you did become Hokage... I don't think I could respect a runt like you."

"Imma kill him." Naruto snapped, his collar caught by Kakashi as he was ready to charge the client.

"Knock it off, Naruto. No killing the man we have been sent to protect, idiot." Kakashi was getting tired of this bickering. "Let us get moving."

Unseen, two ninjas hovered in the tree line. Their target in view and beginning to head to the land of waves. Kid ninja with the quarry, nothing that could not be taken care of in a second. The assassins were quick to move to find a proper ambush location.

Hours pass with nothing exciting happening so far. Naruto chatting about how he could not wait to show off his skills now, maybe even show up a few Ninja from the land of waves. Kakashi taking the time to explain that Tazuna's home country did not have a Ninja Village, and it was unlikely they would run into a battle with another ninja. A lonely puddle in their path taken notice by Kakashi as they walked by, feeling his jacket tugged on soon after.

"Master Kakashi, when was the last rain?" Uzume asked Kakashi, the older shinobi amused that she took notice of the strange puddle as well.

"Worried to get wet? Don't worry, I don't think it is likely to rain soon. Head up with the others," Kakashi placed his hand to Uzume's back to usher her forward. "You three are acting as the head scouts, remember."

He was able to put just enough space, Uzume's eye reflected what he suspected. A ninja was over his head already, a spiked chain wrapped around his body just missing Uzume from being captured. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. "One little piggy..." The two assailants called out, pulling as Kakashi's body was severed into many chunks. Uzume watched in horror as her master was killed before her, screaming out loudly and caught the attention of her team. "Two little piggies..." the two disappeared in an insane show of speed that the Genin would have to learn quickly to deal with. Naruto was between both ninja, the chain already poised the treat the young boy to the same treatment Kakashi got.

Sasuke was quick to take action leaped into the air drawing a shuriken and kunai. With a snap of his arm, the star caught the chain to a nearby tree. A kunai impacting the insanely small center of the Shuriken and locked the chain in place. Naruto was not about to wait for Sasuke, though. His back still the assassins, but his fingers crossed.

"Shadow Clone!" Four more Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke. Two low to the ground and leg swept the attackers, unable to react in time as they were distracted by being stuck to the tree. Their faltered stance force the two to disconnect their chain and roll before launching themselves forward. The other two clones attempted to intercept but were dispatched by the claws that both ninjas used for weapons. Sasuke landed behind him, upset that Naruto ruined his attack, and now the two were relatively unharmed.

One headed straight for Tazuna, his claw spread wide and ready to strike. Sasuke moved quickly to intercept as the two clones of Naruto charged at the ninja's flank. The second one rushed at Uzume, still frozen from the scene she witnessed. Even as the gory chunked of bloody flesh turned to a broken up stump before her eyes, the vision of her master's death stuck to her mind on how quickly everything could end.

"Uzume!" Naruto called out as his body launched itself toward the curved assault of the enemy. Forgoing his own safety, he pushed his legs to slide between his sister and the assailant. He lifted his arm as the metal claws tore open his jumpsuit's sleeve and scraped over something metal.

"An armguard hid under his jacket?" The symbol of the Mist on the man's forehead protector. He then pushed forward; his claw forced forward as he aimed to scratch the boy even if it was a little. Naruto groaning as the stronger man forced his arm back and caught the tips of the claw into his shoulder and arm before tearing open his jacket. The man at first looked like he had retreated, but the truth was that Kakashi clotheslined the ninja. The elite ninja then vanished in a flash, taking advantage of the other enemy ninja caught up in facing three opponents that kept him from his target. Kakashi had obtained enough information from his suspicion, and questioning was much more comfortable when the enemy was captured. The second opponent knocked unconscious with a swift strike by Kakashi and ended the ambush.

Naruto sighed in relief that Kakashi was not actually dead. Sasuke was unpleased that he couldn't have continued to battle the higher ranked ninja. It was finally a chance of real combat experience, something he knew he really needed. Tazuna felt a sense of relief with their victory.

"Good work, Sasuke, and Naruto." Kakashi's voice finally reached their ears. Praise as he was glad the two of them could work so quickly to get battle-ready. His eyes turned to Uzume, the young girl's violet eyes weld up with tears. "Uzume, I am sorry you had to be so close to that. I need you to calm down." Kakashi had to remind Uzume the ninja code, to hide their emotions from their opponents. "Naruto, stay still. Their claws are poisoned, moving unnecessarily will make it spread. I will give you medical attention soon. First, Mr. Tazuna..."

"Y-yeah?" Tazuna could feel the coldness of Kakashi's tone.

"I have a few questions. Sasuke, help me tie these men up." Kakashi finished his statement. The two shinobi placed the backs of their opponents to a tree and tied a rope around their bodies before they woke up surrounded by the Konoha ninja. Kakashi took a few moments to review the information he could gather from their appearance. "They appear to be Chunin level ninja from the land of the Mist. Ninja renowned for its capability to fight to the very end. Even at the cost of their own lives."

"You must have observed us, and turned our ambush against us." One of the Kirigakure ninja.

"It had not rained in several days, there should have been no puddles on the roadway. Even a Genin noticed the flaw in your tactic." Kakashi mocked the Chunin, as it was a joke that they failed to consider the weather when they show their hiding method.

"If you knew that, why would you let those creeps attack?" Tazuna announced his complaint. If it was not for the quick action of the boys, he could have easily been killed.

"I could have killed them at any time." Kakashi's eye focused on the bridge builder. "But... I needed to find out who their real target was."

"What do you mean by that?" Tazuna was unaware of what Kakashi meant, but a cold sweat was forming as they were too close to Konoha. It was likely that if his bodyguard learned of the truth of the possible threat already.

"Were they after you, or one of us ninja." Kakashi's turned to face Tazuna directly. "There was no word of any Shinobi seeking your life. The mission request given to Lord Hokage was to have an escort protect you from roving bandits and thieves." The elite stared down the older man, daring him to interrupt. "In any case, it is clear that his mission should have been labeled as a B rank or above. Protecting you from ordinary dangers while you finish your bridge would be a simple task." He watched as Tazuna looked down in shame, the elite could see there was a hidden reason for the false information. "If you are expected to be a target of ninja assault... then it is beyond question that this would have been classified and priced as a mission for elite ninja. You may have had your reasons for not telling us the truth. But it is not good to conceal information from those you're asking for help. As it is, this task now falls beyond the boundaries of the mission."

An imposing silence settled between the group, Kakashi looked to the others. Naruto roared suddenly. "Sorry, I needed to get that out of me." the young man sighed out as he calmed himself back down. "Let us release this poison, and continue our way to the Land of Waves." Naruto peeled off his jacket top, showing that it was not armguards that protected him. What was wrapped around his wrist was weights. The boy sat down as he removed the first from his wounded arm.

"What are you talking about, Dunce. Kakashi just made it clear that this mission is beyond what we are being paid for." Sasuke coolly argued against Naruto's claim.

"Yeah, I heard. But I also know we were charged with Tazuna's protection. I am not about to back down from my first C rank mission because of one ninja assault." The blond smiled at the Uchiha. "Besides, I didn't think you would give up so quickly for a challenge. Worried? I might start progressing faster than you already." Naruto enjoyed the fact he could jab into the top student in the class pride and make Sasuke's cool exterior falter slightly with a glare.

"Naruto..." Uzume spoke up, shivering as she recovered from the sight of death. Her mind finally came to terms to allow her to speak up. "I don't... I..."

"Don't worry, Uzume. I will protect you like I always have. This time I won't wear my weights, so I will be able to get to you faster. That and my clones will be all over the battlefield next time." Naruto laughed as he placed his hand to her shoulder. "You couldn't be safer."

Kakashi couldn't really approve of Naruto's boasting to put the others in danger. But part of him didn't feel right, leaving Tazuna to fend for himself against ninja. It was strange for this man to have such enemies when his mission is to build a bridge. There had to be more, and it was still possible that Tazuna did not know of such threats. The old man did make it to Konoha without a scuff, making it more likely that the ninja assaults are new. He squatted himself beside Naruto, kunai ready to let his blood flow freely. The young ninja had too many wounds to let the poison set. "Naruto, you-"

"You said it yourself, Master Kakashi." Naruto peeled off the last weight from his leg, piled the four he had on each limb before him. "I show more and more promise when put under pressure. This mission would be best for an elite ninja, which we have with you. You have Genin you personally thought were capable with a C Rank mission. There should be no problem... under one condition."

"Condition?" Sasuke questioned, finding it odd for Naruto to try and demand a condition after claiming he would help.

"Old man, you have to tell us everything. Otherwise, we walk back." Naruto called out to Tazuna. "And don't make Uzume have to use Genjutsu on you. Then you might spill more than you want." He chuckled before wincing out. Kakashi's kunai finally opened the wound slightly to allow enough blood to flow out. "Yow! I didn't think it would hurt that bad."

"Teaches you to wear weights while on a mission. Next time leave them at home." Kakashi warned, pulling out a bandage to wrap Naruto's arm and shoulder. "Better start talking, Tazuna. I much rather begin moving as soon as possible. You are going to have to convince me to follow you."

\---Hideout of Zabuza Momochi---

"Failed!? What do you mean failed!?" Screamed a squat man in a business suit. Tinted glasses barely hide the fury in his eyes. His gestures of frustration usually would put fear into most men. But the man being battered by the loud voice was unfazed. "I pay top dollar because of your supposed superior skills!"

The man sitting lazily on a couch did not like the fact his, and his men's skill was being questioned. Only a moment of warning and the squat man shifted his step before almost being cleaved in two by a gigantic blade more than twice his own size. "Quit your whining. I, with this neck cleaving blade, will take the hit myself." His voice was cold, but a hint of excitement at the thought of his Chunin level subordinates taken down. A challenge to really test his own skills.

The squat man's voice trembled as the blade tip was only an inch away from his face, held by the mighty arm of the best ninja in the land. "Yessir! But are you sure? With the failure of the demon brothers, your opponents will be more on guard. They must have ninja of tremendous skill as well."

The cold and unamused glare landed on the man once more. "Remember who you are talking to. I am Zabuza Momochi, the demon ninja who hides in the Mist." Zabuza let out a small bit of his bloodlust and watched the little man and guard shiver in fear to be the flesh that the blade tested its edge-on.


	6. Chapter 6

To start this off, I have no affiliation with the creation of Naruto. The Original work of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and what I am working on is purely a Fan Fiction. Please support the original. That said, let us get to the story.

\--- let us start this chapter!---

Kakashi tended to his pupil's wound, his exposed eye focused intently as the injury seemed to steam and burn away. ~Could this be the power of the demon fox? Naruto will show no sign of being attacked very soon. Does Uzume have the same level of healing?~ Kakashi looked to Naruto as the Genin was focused on Tazuna, wanting to hear why the old man kept such information from him. ~If Naruto ever learned of this healing, he might be more likely to run into danger that he cannot get fixed from. Best not to tell them~

Tazuna stood close to his protectors, a sense of shame for having to lie to the ninja village. Now he could only hope that he could convince their human side to help him. "I first want to apologize. My request was... incomplete. In truth, the level of danger is greater than I originally said it was, Shown by those guys." Tazuna motioned toward the Demon Brothers. "I... am a target of a real scary man who wants me dead."

"A 'real scary man?'" Kakashi questioned once he finished bandaging up Naruto, Tazuna nodded slightly to the elite ninja. "Who is it?"

"You have probably heard of him." Tazuna let out a sobering sigh, the mixture of fear from the attack and now the seriousness of the situation having burned the alcohol from his system. "Gato, the billionaire in the field of marine transportation."

Kakashi found himself surprised to hear the name Gato linked to an attempt to kill a bridge builder. "You mean Gato from Gato's Shipping and Transport. The Gato!? It is supposed that he is the richest man in the world."

"The very same. On the surface, Gato looks like a legitimate Businessman. In truth, he is a ruthless, murdering criminal that employs gangs and Shinobi, as well as transports drugs and contraband. He starts by taking over companies and ends up running entire countries. He makes a living off low and vicious trades known to man." Tazuna found his mind wandering to his people, and the crushing heel of poverty Gato had enforced on the land of waves. "Just a year ago, he set his sights on my homeland. He first showed as if on a business venture. Then the violence began, and in no time at all, he'd take over our entire marine transportation and shipping industry, and now we are under his thumb."

"So why does he want you dead?" Naruto asked as he stood. "Hey, Uzume, could you seal my weights in a scroll."

"Naruto, don't interrupt." Kakashi knocked the Genin in the head lightly. His focus turned to Tazuna, motioning his hand to continue.

"Gato... has a stranglehold on all forms of transport, the lifeblood of an island nation like the land of waves. With that control, he holds the wealth of our nation." Tazuna felt his hands tightened. "There is only one thing he has to fear. The completion of the bridge that has been underway for some time."

"Being the bridge builder, in charge of architecture and construction, you are his biggest threat," Uzume spoke up. "If you complete the bridge, a new option of trade that he does not have control over would open up. But, couldn't he impose gangs to act as a toll for the bridge." The young kunoichi pulled out a scroll for Naruto, but she didn't open it. She instead handed it to Naruto, a signal from his sister to do the sealing himself. It was an academy level skill, after all. Naruto had completed the homework on it before, even if he personally did not enjoy drawing up symbols. His handwriting was not the best.

"Still, those ninjas were employed by Gato." Sasuke pondered to himself. The idea that a billionaire was hiring ninja for something so petty didn't sit well with the young shinobi. And ninja that took the job was most likely not very skilled if they just picked on civilians.

"The fact still remains that you knew of the level of danger and did not tell us. Why?" Kakashi drove the question into Tazuna.

"The Land of Waves has never been very prosperous. Even our local lord is poor. With Gato claiming what little extra wealth the land could have, we could not pay for an elite ninja." Tazuna sighed once more. He needed to pull at their heartstrings, to make them see just how terrible everything was. "But, if you all turn away from me now. I am as good as dead."

"But-" Kakashi started before Tazuna continued.

"But oh well! That's not your concern! You won't be there to see my daughter and grandson cry all day because of their broken hearts. Oh, and you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred to all ninja in your village as long as she lives. Heck, well, it isn't your fault."

Kakashi mentally groaned as a sense of guilt washed not only over him but his Genin. They were paid for a C Rank mission, but the idea of a whole country under a ruthless man's control did not sit well. Chunin level ninja would not be too difficult anyway. "It can't be helped, I guess. We will continue protecting you, at least until your safely back home." ~This is the worse mission for hire...~

\---A few days following---

A thick mist settled around the slow-moving boat, the engine cut and manually moved to keep from being noticed. The massive bridge that was underway seen barely through the massive fog wrapped around our heroes. The mist breaking finally and revealing the massive bridge meant to strike fear into Gato. The gigantic structure was imposing for the small boat. Naruto and Uzume looked with wide-eyed amazement. "Whoa..." Uzume quietly spoke as her eyes scanned over the pillar that was closest to them. The brickwork was impressive and simple at the same time, what the mist showed was a flat bridge that looked like it could already hold a hundred people.

"Tazuna, we should soon be there. We so far have been overlooked, it seems. To be safe, we'll take an inland waterway through town to a point where we can make landfall under cover of the Mangroves. 

"Thank you." Tazuna was grateful that the boatman was willing to take such a risk. Being caught with himself would lead to a terrible death. His eyes focused forward as they passed under an archway, the water roughly banking against the stonework and making the boat shift uncomfortably. The older man watched as Naruto turn green, the boy not used to the movement of boats on the water. They were far to close to have him hurl now and give them away. A corpse of Mangroves seen with web-like trunks for the trees lifted over the river and making a floating forest. The boatman rowed gently, attempting to make as little noise as possible as he guided them through the tangle of plant life.

"This is as far as I go." The boatman spoke lowly, leading the boat to a small wooden dock for the group to finally reclaim their land legs. "Take care of yourselves from here on."

"Thanks," Tazuna said with a smile on his face. "You really are taking a risk, I feel bad for asking." The boatman did not respond. The bridge builder instead watched their ferryman quickly turning his boat around and turning back on his engine to speed off. "Now, if only I could get home safely." The old man turned and began to walk with his four guards.

"Yeah yeah..." Kakashi's voice seemed more tired and annoyed than average. ~The more we travel, I become more suspicious that a high ranking ninja will make a move. Possible a special Jonin specialized in assassination techniques? An unknown territory that they have time to set up an ambush, it is a terrible position for us to be in.~ Kakashi thought to himself. "Everyone... treat this land as enemy territory. Enter formation."

The three Genin nodded, remaining silent as they took position around Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruto both in the front with about three feet between them. Kakashi placed himself in the back to act as a rearguard with his more exceptional senses. Uzume stood beside Tazuna in the middle of the triangular formation, the other three meant to repel any incoming attack while she moved into support with Genjutsu. 

Leaving the town proper, they headed slowly toward Tazuna's home. The three Genin all having their senses on high alert from Kakashi's warning. Every noise found it's rhythm so that if a subtle change was noticed, they could react. Tazuna could feel the sudden tension in the air. A soft touch from his side as he looked down at Uzume, the young girl put on a small smile but said nothing. An odd sensation of calm filled his mind, he did not expect her to provide him a sense of courage. Not with how fear-stricken she was with the last attack.

Suddenly a rustle and Naruto snapped into action. Drawing his shuriken and throwing it in one swift motion. Nothing followed, the world seemed to not react to Naruto's sudden reaction. "Hold position," Kakashi spoke as he moved forward to inspect the noise. With one hand, he slowly pulled away some brush and noticed a white-furred rabbit. ~A snow hare... with its winter coat. An undeniable decoy kept as a pet indoors, the enemy is close.~ Kakashi thought to himself.

Uzume felt a sensation like she was a mouse being stared down by a tiger. A feeling of an imposing force crushing down on her. She then noticed it was not focused on her, the intent was close. She closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind, feeling a current. It was weak... or hard to notice was more correct. Her eyes snapped open, jumping into Tazuna so suddenly that the old man fell to the ground. "Everyone down!" Kakashi called a moment following! 

The three shinobi lowered to the ground as a blade whirled overhead that could have easily bisected each of them. The edge embedded halfway into a tree not far and became a perch. A short hair shirtless man, his face covered in bandages, and with the eyes of a killer met the stare of Kakashi. Kakashi took quick notice of their opponent, cursing that it was not just a specialist Jonin but a full-blown elite like himself. "Well, well..." Kakashi attempted to put off a calm aura, not wanting to let his little Genin think he was outmatched. "Isn't it Zabuza Momochi, the kid who ran off from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi motioned his hand slightly, a signal for the others to stay back. Their duty was to Tazuna, not to this fight, after all. Without a word, his hand moved to his headband that covered his left eye. "Things might get a bit rough."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, I presume." Zabuza's voice was sinister, like a beast in human shape with a thirst for blood. "If it wouldn't be to much trouble, could you surrender the old man." The mist Jonin's eye focused on Kakashi, not foolish enough to think anyone else was a threat.

~Sharingan!?~ Sasuke's normally calm exterior had broken, he had not expected to hear of the ocular skill of his own clan. Much less have it part of something that Kakashi would have access to. ~Could he somehow be... related? No... he shows no other features of an Uchiha. Did he steal his?~

Kakashi lifted his headband, his scar exposed as was the red-eye with three tomoe. The Sharingan active and locked hold with Zabuza's gaze. "Manji formation, do not enter this battle. Protect Tazuna and allow me to handle this battle. That is the type of teamwork this situation demands."

"Right!" The three called out before snapping into position. Tazuna having the Genin positioned in front of him, each protecting a different direction. In this position, they could react to the threat of Zabuza if he charged for his target. Kakashi's focused intent on Zabuza.

"To be introduced to the Sharingan so early in our meeting... I am Honored." Zabuza spoke with a mocking tone, knowing full well of Kakashi's known accomplishments from his Bingo Book. "I have a tight schedule to hold, so I will polish off that old man quickly. Shall we begin, Kakashi, the Mirror Eye, who has copied a thousand arts? It does appear... I will have to go through you first." The rogue ninja's eyes betrayed the slight excitement he had to fight such an opponent. Kakashi calm as he watched Zabuza draw his giant cleaver from the tree, vanishing with speed of a Jonin. Instead of heading straight for his opponent, he placed himself on a nearby lake. Team 7, except for Kakashi, surprised that their enemy was standing on the water itself. One arm stretched high into the air while his other was at chest level, hand signing already as he gathered his chakra he had suppressed. "The finest of Ninja Arts, Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza vanished moments after calling out his Jutsu to the surprise of Team 7 once more.

Kakashi, with all his senses, could not identify Zabuza's location. ~He will come for me first. Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist assassination corp. A Master of the silent killing arts.~ Kakashi's mind focused intently on the task, realizing just how much danger they were all in. "Keep your guards up, a moment of relaxing will be the same moment you are in the afterlife. I have not necessarily mastered every aspect of the Sharingan, so I need you all on your toes."

Moments pass, silence as the building tension filled the three Genin. This was the closest to death they ever felt being, even training days that they complained about was nothing to the looming impact of someone even a Jonin kept high alert for. A thick fog began to roll in, slowly impeding their vision more and more. The group barely keeping sight of their master, before Zabuza's voice echoed through the now obfuscated treeline. "There are eight targets," his voice was like a haunting ghost the filled the minds of the young ninja. "The throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart. So many choices... Which to choose?" 

Kakashi reacting as his own chakra began to build, weaving his own hand signs. The pressure of the two focused seasoned shinobi killer intent caused the young shinobi to gasp. A cold sweat as they could feel the weight of the tension. ~This incredible bloodthirst. If I draw his attention by blinking, he will kill me in an instant. This feeling of my life in the hands of a ninja intent in killing... It is too much. The suspense of dying, it almost makes me wish to end it all.~ Sasuke thought to himself. Uzume's body shook, the tides of chakra and intent from the two ninjas was like being stuck in the middle of two swirling whirlpools. One inch out of place, and she would get sucked up and drowned. She did everything she could to calm her mind, but this feeling of a monster hiding below the depth of water, a hungry beast ready to topple the small buoy keeping just above the surface.

"Sasuke, Uzume... Calm down." Kakashi's voice snapped the two of them from their own thoughts. "Even if he was to get me, I will still protect you." Kakashi turned his attention, seeming to lose focus at the threat at hand for them. "I will never let my comrades die." His words filled the three young Genin filled with a moment of confidence.

"I wouldn't bet on that..." Zabuza's voice echoed between them, Uzume felt the monster lurking at the edge of mind move. Turning and saw Zabuza positioned to cut any of the three of them or all of them in one swing of his massive blade. Sasuke and Naruto had not had the time to take notice. "Game over," Zabuza called out with a hidden smile. Uzume already leaped away as the terror forced her to retreat, Kakashi onto Zabuza with a kunai stabbed forward and having pushed the three others away in one motion. Kakashi noticed it was not blood that fell from wound but water. "Master! Behind you!" Naruto called out only a moment before Kakashi was severed in half by one swipe of the giant blade.

Naruto and Sasuke looked in horror, then confusion as Kakashi turned to water himself. "Don't move." Kakashi stood behind Zabuza with a Kunai at the rogue ninja's neck. Zabuza still catching up to finding out that Kakashi copied and switched places with a water clone. "Game over." Kakashi was confident that this would be a quickly finished fight, the preferred method in the end. If he had to put too much, he could end up too exhausted. 

Then Zabuza chuckled to himself. Kakashi surprised by his calm demeanor. Uzume looked at Zabuza, but something nagged her. The monster was not in front of them, he was still lurking. She tried to focus as anyone of them could be attacked again. Closing her eyes, she decided to visualize the threat and follow it. Zabuza before them mocking Kakashi for his attempt to copy and trail him. The force of chakra began to move toward them. "Kakashi! He isn't the real one!" Uzume called out, throwing her kunai quickly.

Kakashi's eyes widen at this sudden call out. ~How did she?~ Both Kakashi and Zabuza thought as the kunai flew passed her master's head, and Zabuza was forced to dodge the oncoming edge that passed just before his eyes, a moment later and he may have lost vision in one of his eyes. But that moment of lapse, and Zabuza releasing the water clone only a moment earlier, gave Kakashi a chance to take advantage. The silver-haired Jonin dashed toward Zabuza while he was still recovering, he needed to risk the attack range of the blade to get in close. Weaving hand signs before two more versions of him appeared. Zabuza swinging his sword to take all three in one swipe, rending through each one like it was paper. Kakashi landed behind him, having made a clone ahead of him as a distraction for his real move. 

A palm strike into Zabuza's spine while he was mid-swing, forcing him off balance. But he watched as the expert swordsman instead used the swing to turn his body to face Kakashi as he settled the sword into proper position. Zabuza now flanked by the three Genin and their master. While he could risk taking out Tazuna now, Zabuza knew it would leave him open to Kakashi. The Genin were nothing to fear, even if one could sense his movements somehow. The weapon's weight was an issue, it did not let him attack fast enough. Zabuza switched to a fast attack method to match Kakashi, drawing his kunai while sheathing his cleaver.

The two expert ninja once again focused on each other, Zabuza focused the mist once more to cause cover. Kakashi would not allow him to disappear from sight this time, not until he had trapped him completely. The clang of metal against metal, as Kakashi's blade met Zabuza's, repeatedly sounded into the air. The two fights danced with each movement, as the fog began to thicken once more. Uzume trying to stay focused on the sensation of two beast fighting, it was hard to tell which was which for her. One was wearing down faster, though; the clanging stopped for a moment with the sound of a growl of pain. A sickening crack as one of the sensations flung back. The fog dissolved before their eyes, as they saw Kakashi on the ground and clutching his side and a bloodied kunai in Zabuza's hand.

"Sorry, Kakashi, but I figured I would show your death to your brats. Watch closely... as this is the life your weak-willed nation didn't prepare for you." Zabuza grinned under his wrappings as Uzume was looking in horror.

Naruto, on the other hand, was not about to watch his master die. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called out as he created four more of him. "Charge!" The young ninja without his weights showed impressive speed, but ultimately Zabuza's skill allowed him to make simple movements that caused each clone to disappear almost the instant it came into range.

"Naruto, don't! He will kill us." Uzume's voice shook as she already put a target on her own back. Now her brother was trying to take on a Jonin! One that took out their teacher, the same one who they barely captured bells from, and was not even trying to kill them.

The last clone disappearing in a puff of smoke, Zabuza almost enjoying their attempt to save their master, the kunai of the clone falling to the ground. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke used the smoke cover from the shadow clones. Flames erupting out from the smokescreen, Zabuza forced to leap back from this attack. Surprised that a Genin would know a higher level Jutsu. As he retreated, he noticed an orange jacketed fighter coming for him again.

"I see, keep me retreating to reclaim your master." Zabuza shook his head as with a simple hand sign, a water clone formed catching the Genin. "As for you... let me show you a real jutsu. I will make sure it hits you and Kakashi!" The real Zabuza taunted before his hands blurred with how fast he moved through the long formula. 

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza and Kakashi's voice called out. Kakashi's voice did not come from the group of Konoha ninja. Two water dragons formed, as Zabuza looked to his side and saw the Jonin had slipped away somehow. His eyes turned to the battleground, only to watch the Kakashi on the ground turn into an orange-clad copy of Naruto. Zabuza turned his focus back to his real opponent, launching the water dragon to meet Kakashi's. The two dragon-shaped water Jutsu crashed into each other, raining water down on top of Zabuza and Kakashi as they collided once more.

The water clone tossed the Naruto in his hand, not needing to bother with a clone. Kakashi being busy, the clone's mission was to take out Tazuna and take out the brats before they become an issue to his future plans. Naruto, Sasuke, and Uzume setting up the Manji formation again, knowing full well that it was their job to ensure Tazuna was safe. The clone pulling its copy of Zabuza's massive cleaver, the children would be no real threat of speed. Even the orange blitz of Naruto was not on the same level.

Naruto seemed ready for another plan of some sort. "Sasuke, follow my lead, and we will buy time for Kakashi to finish off the real one." The young man smiled as he hoped Sasuke was game.

"I don't remember a vote of turning you into second in command." Sasuke's annoyance was thick in his voice. "But if you have an idea, the last one worked. Just don't get us killed."

"Uzume, this will rely on your Fuinjutsu." Naruto knew she was better at it than he was, not that she didn't show him proper sealing methods. "We will distract him, you seal him away. Since he is just a bunch of water, you should be able to."

Uzume looked at him, confused, realizing what he just asked her to do. "What are you saying, Naruto... I don't have a formula made to capture a Jutsu." She spoke quietly, feeling the clone getting closer and closer. "He isn't just water, he is the chakra that the original gave to manipulate. The seals I have are nowhere capable of doing that!"

"Wait... what!?" Naruto called out, realizing his plan just had to change. Thankfully he already had a back-up. "Right, Waves after waves to make his Jutsu run out of power. Sasuke hit him when he is in range." Naruto placed his hand sign. "Four didn't do it... let us see you handle Forty!"

A wall of clones appeared before the water clone, who began to charge into the mass of fighters. Naruto's skill in taijutsu allowed him to handle someone slightly above average, but Zabuza was a monster. Even as the heap of Narutos rained ontop of Zabuza, with one swing of the massive sword, each one was launched back. Enough force produced to knock many of the clones out already, Sasuke drawing shuriken and launched them to try and impede the rogue ninja's advance, but Zabuza only needs to swing his blade again to knock the small bits away from him. "Shuriken are useless against me." The clone mocked. Closer and closer he got to his targets, cutting through the clones trying to stop him. His blade finally reaching the three of them, his sword fell from above and cut through Sasuke from head to toe. His blade crashed into the ground as his hand slammed into Naruto's chest so hard that Zabuza's fist caved in his chest. Uzume's eyes open in horror as she screamed out. "You are too loud." He growled before Naruto and Sasuke disappeared into a puff of smoke. 

Uzume grinned mischievously before wire pulled tight to Zabuza's back, the kunoichi becoming a puff of smoke as well as shuriken attempted to wrap up the water clone. The Uzume before him turned into her brother before vanishing into nothing. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke finished waiving his hand signs, the treeline erupting a second fireball. The difference was the clone was caught in a trap. His eyes turned, Sasuke and Uzume had taken to hiding in the forest at some point with Tazuna! He soon was bathed in flames before the shuriken landed into his body, the combined damage popping the water clone Jutsu.

Kakashi and Zabuza far to busy to be able to pull away from each other. Zabuza's frustration growing as Kakashi mimicked every move perfectly. His chakra held up by the water clone, and when he felt the forced disconnect from his Jutsu, he had a momentary lapse of judgment. "I am finishing this! No more cheap mimicry!" Zabuza roared out as Kakashi copied him word for word at the same instance. Kakashi weaving hand signs with rapidly with Zabuza, the rogue ninja's mind frantic with the idea of having his mind read. His mind so caught up that he was unaware of the massive demon wind Shuriken coming for him until the last moment. His concentration was broken to see Naruto still close by and not with his team, forced to jump over the shuriken.

"Water Style: Giant Waterfall!" Zabuza snapped his attention back at Kakashi. The copycat ninja had just done the Jutsu he was going to do. Now he was stuck in the air as the swirling vortex of water collided with him. His chakra was already running lower than he planned, and now he was crashed with heavy water pressure and slammed into the treeline. Water surging onto the land from the power behind the attack, trapping Zabuza with his back to a thick tree he smashed into. Kakashi landing on a branch above.

"Can you... predict the future?" Zabuza spoke with his thoughts frazzled by what happened. It could not be a coincidence that the same exact move was used... he had to have known what his plan was.

"I foresee your death," Kakashi announced to Zabuza. His kunai lifted up to show he planned on finishing the job. Without warning, two senbon appeared in the neck of Zabuza, his eyes showed shock before he fell.

"Your prediction came true." A sudden voice from another tree could be heard. A masked figure stood atop another branch with hidden eyes focused on Kakashi. The silver-haired ninja landed beside Zabuza to confirm his death. No pulse, no sign of any life. ~Way dead~ Kakashi thought. "I do appreciate the assistance. I do hope you don't mind my interference. Your victory was assured, but I wanted to put Zabuza out of his misery myself." A young icy tone left the mask.

Kakashi recognized the mask as Hidden Mist's Shinobi Hunter tasked to take out rogue elements like Zabuza. But one so young. "Correct me if I am wrong... but you are a Shinobi Hunter from the Hidden Mist." He asked to get confirmation.

"You are a smart one." The masked ninja meant this without meaning to sound condescending. Naruto and the others gather as this was the first time they came into contact with someone who hunted down other ninjas. "I am part of the Elite units with the responsibility and arts to remove rogue and outlawed elements, such as Zabuza."

"An Elite ninja, specific to taking out people like Zabuza..." Naruto spoke quietly at this. Even with all his training and skill developed with Hinata, he was nothing to Zabuza's clone. And here was someone who sounded about his age, who took him out with ease. Instead of taking this as a sign of them being terrible, he took it as a challenge to get better. ~I am going to get better than Zabuza. I have to, to become Hokage.~

The masked stranger vanished from his place and landed at Zabuza's body when Kakashi moved back to Team 7 and their ward. "Your battle is over with Zabuza. I must now take the remains and dispose of them. Otherwise, our secrets may be let out." The smaller figure lifted both Zabuza and his massive blade with some ease. "I'll be off." Were his final words before vanishing in a little whirlwind.

Tazuna glad to see the fight was over; a few times, he was worried about having a heart attack. Now that all the excitement was over. "Let us get going, you all deserve a warm meal for all the work you put for this." The older man laughed to try and relieve some of the tension still built up. A loud thump sounded behind him, turning to see Kakashi laid on the ground. The elite ninja had used up his chakra and used the Sharingan too long, Kakashi found himself unable to move.

Author's Note: Hey, everyone, sorry for taking so long for this chapter. Writer's block, sickness, and generally not knowing what to have changed with Uzume. I didn't want to just write the same scenario as the manga/anime... but I also didn't want to just skip the Zabuza fight with an 'it happens as the show.' Also, if anyone got confused about Naruto's plan, the Naruto that the Water clone tossed thinking it was a clone was the original. There was a clone with Sasuke and Uzume, who then made more clones to transform and look like nothing changed after making a bunch distract the Water Clone. Kinda like he does in the forest of death in the original show. Anyway, feel free to leave a review with questions, and I will answer them in the next chapter or send me a PM. Until the next chapter, have a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

To start this off, I have no affiliation with the creation of Naruto. The Original work of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and what I am working on is purely a Fan Fiction. Please support the original. That said, let us get to the story.

\--- let us start this chapter!---

Kakashi was far too weak to even lift himself. Instead, he was carried by the dual efforts of Naruto and Sasuke. The group found no threat pursuing them, and were able to make it the small water-bound home. The older ninja laid comfortably in a futon, feeling his arms were heavy and refused to move. Tsunami, Tazuna’s twenty-eight-year-old daughter, concerned over the master ninja. “Are you alright, Teacher?” She asked as her hands rested against her hips, a motherly tone.

“No… But I will be… In about a week.” Kakashi was not happy with this fact. In such a vulnerable position, his three Genin would be forced to face any threats of brigands or thugs that this Gato sent after Tazuna. They were plenty skilled, but Gato could get competent help that might overwhelm them. At worse, another ninja could be employed if Zabuza was original under payroll.

“The Sharingan was incredible, copying Zabuza that whole time.” Naruto admired as he tried to imagine himself with the red-eye himself. The orange jacketed ninja currently spread his legs and leaned forward to stretch out his legs. After the fight followed by carrying his master, he felt like his muscles were tightening up and needed to limber up once more.

~Incredible, but a double edge sword. The Uchiha Clan had never had the same condition… nor only shown signs in one eye. Kakashi must have gotten his eye from an Uchiha. Is that why he was not targeted as well?~ Sasuke silently thought to himself as he was sat on the ground himself.

Uzume made sure that Kakashi was covered by the blanket he was put under. Her eyes shifted slightly, her master noticing. A slight cough to draw her attention, as if expecting her to speak her mind. “You said the masked kid… was a Shinobi Hunter… and that they hunt people as skilled as Zabuza…” Uzume was worried that a rival village ninja was so close. If the ninja wanted to, he could attack them in their weakened state.

“The mask is worn by an elite group of ninja known as the Shinobi Hunters. They go by another alias… The ‘Undertaker Squad.’ Their task is to eliminate all traces of a shinobi’s existence. Years of training, mastering skills and jutsu of all three classes, a small measure of chakra aura from the ninja, and even potions or drugs consumed become available for someone to take advantage of.” Kakashi let out a sigh before looking over his students. “The same fate all ninja must fall when they run from their village. If my remains were to be retrieved by the enemy… They would gain access to the anatomical idiosyncrasies unique to possessors of the Sharingan Eye. In the worst case, they might learn enough information to be able to duplicate and master that power.”

~Were you someone who obtained a Sharingan through this method?~ Sasuke once more thought, wondering if the village had desecrated his people to give select ninja a prototype Sharingan. ~If it is a fake version… I will prove my own superior when it awakens. The Uchiha will not become a forgotten legacy.~

“Ninja corpses tell to many secrets. It is the job of the Shinobi Hunters to track, Eliminate, and obliterate any rogue ninja. Otherwise, the secrets of the village could fall into anyone’s hands. Silent and without a trace, that’s how ninja leave the world.” Kakashi finished his explanation.

Little was it known that the Masked Ninja was instead sided with Zabuza; Even now, the rogue ninja was awakening to his minion. The masked ninja, Haku, was too good at his job. Zabuza weakened by his senbon strike, but as long as they kept themselves secret to the Konoha ninja… their victory was assured.

-Several hours later-

Kakashi had finally fallen to sleep, but his dreams were restless. He felt he forgot something, and it plagued him. He sensed it was dire, and something too simple to have overlooked. His senses were still active with the sensation of being in danger. He could hear Naruto currently doing push-ups, the young ninja having his inner fire burning ever since he met a young kid more skilled than himself. His eyes opened slowly as he took notice of Naruto standing on his hands, lowering his body and pushing back up to hold his balance and strengthen his arms. Uzume had occupied herself with one of her scrolls, weaving her hands into signs. Sasuke had instead taken to his time to rest properly. Slowly he sat up while placing his hand to his head, trying to think. ~Why cannot get this bad feeling out of my head. It is like I have forgotten something fundamental. I know Zabuza is dead… but…~

“Master Kakashi, Are you feeling alright?” Tsunami commenting, being the first to notice of Kakashi’s change of position. Naruto dropped from his stance, thinking it might be time for them to start training. He wanted to begin to get stronger right away.

“You look like something is plaguing you, is something wrong?” Tazuna asked as he noticed the ninja seemed like he was lost in his own thoughts.  
Kakashi suddenly realized the error, he was too concerned about making sure his students and client were safe. “Of course.” He said to himself as the others looked at him with confusion on their faces. “A Shinobi Hunter tasked with capturing a ninja, are to dispose of the body immediately. Right on the spot.”

“Yeah, and?” Naruto’s head cocked like a confused dog as he didn’t get Kakashi’s warning.

“You don’t understand. How did the masked ninja dispose of Zabuza’s body?” Kakashi hoped his students would show some critical thinking.

“He was taken away before we could see,” Naruto responded, his eyes squinted as he thought before they opened up. “Which means he didn’t get rid of him right away!”

“Exactly. All the hunter would need was Zabuza’s head as proof, but instead, he took the whole body away… away from our view. And the weapon he chose to use is also problematic.”

~The Senbon… Acupuncture needles…~ Sasuke thought to himself before he realized the threat it now proposed. “No way…”

“Yes, way…” Kakashi let the threat of it all settle into the others.

“What does this all mean, I feel like I am being left out of something important.” Tazuna concerned by the worried feel of their tone.

Uzume whimpered as she caught up to Kakashi’s worry. “Z-Zabuza… might not be dead.” She spoke quietly. Tazuna’s eyes shifted from the young kunoichi back to her master, who nodded in agreement. Fear struck the old man as the others instead felt a sense of dread. “But master! You checked Zabuza, didn’t you? You confirmed his vitals stopped.”

“I did… but a deathlike trance could have induced to make a convincing illusion. The acupuncture needle weapons that Shinobi Hunter used can be deadly, but only if they hit vital spots. If not, the mortality rate is surprisingly low. After all, their original intent was for medical use and nor battle.” Kakashi felt his body ready to collapse once more, just this small of a conversation was taking a toll on him. “Shinobi Hunters, as well as any member of corpse disposal, must possess an intimate and thorough knowledge of human physiology. It would be simple for one to put someone into a deathlike trance. Firstly, he made sure to leave with heavy Zabuza’s body. Secondly, the weapon he chose can be deadly or leave insignificant wounds. Those two points suggest the kid’s objective was to give the illusion of killing Zabuza while he was rescuing him.”

“Are you not just complicating things by overthinking them? You said yourself, a Shinobi Hunter’s job is to hunt rogue ninja.” Tazuna was hoping for any sign of hope against Kakashi’s claim.

“Usually… but ignoring the possibility would be dangerous. If what we are thinking is correct, we could be caught unprepared. A ninja’s most important tool is preparation.” Kakashi remembered the possibility of Gato also having other ninjas in his employ like the demon brothers. “Even if we are overthinking it, and Zabuza is dead. There is no saying Gato will not have others under his employ we will need to deal with. Some could be even more deadly than Zabuza.”

Naruto shook with excitement, as it meant he could try to face the kid himself. The masked kid could be dangerous, but a handicap made the fight more fun. Not only that, he already proved to be able to prove himself against Zabuza and trick him. ~Looks like Naruto is less scared and more excited at the prospect of proving himself.~

“How do you propose to prepare, Master?” Sasuke spoke up suddenly.

“Y-yes!” Uzume shivered at the thought that Zabuza or someone worse could show. “You are bedridden, and you said you might not recover for a week.”

Kakashi chuckled a little to himself. “It looks like I will simply need to increase your training regime.”

“Training?” Uzume questioned more to herself. “But we don’t have enough time, a week of training won't put us anywhere near their level. Zabuza was capable of battling against your Sharingan! We would be-“

“Uzume,” Kakashi cut her off, hearing the fear in her tone. “I understand your concern. But when I was trapped, you three worked together to not only free me but defeat Zabuza’s water clone. You have all grown much more than you think.” His gaze turned to the blonde boy. “Especially yours, Naruto. You have grown most in the group.” 

Naruto's already bright disposition grew as he smiled at the praise. Uzume instead remembered to the fight, and how she did nothing. Naruto tried to use her skills, but in the end, she was useless. She couldn’t even focus her chakra for Genjutsu or to distract the clone. She relied on Naruto to come up with the plan and ran away. Sasuke was able to be more helpful, simply because he knew at least some Ninjutsu. ~Did all of us grow… or am I standing still… am I going to hold them both back?~ Her eyes shifted between her teammates as the thoughts passed through her mind.

“But, the training will be an interim thing, only to tide us over until I have recovered enough to take over.” Kakashi tried to take the edge off his students, not wanting them to enter the training, thinking they were going to be the focus on defense.

“So, Kakashi, you have to have an idea of how much time we have for training. How much time do we have to prepare?” Naruto jumped up more excited than afraid.

Kakashi amused by the boy’s energy. “Very astute, Naruto. A deathlike state takes time for recovery. The human body is not capable of jumping back to one hundred percent right away.”

“So we train while we wait.” Naruto grinned. “We should get the fun started right away!”

The door to the small home closed suddenly, a young child had slipped in while they spoke. “It won't be any fun for you.” He commented sternly, to the surprise of team seven.

“Inari, where have you been?” Tazuna cheered for his grandson, being greeted with a hug by the young boy.

“Inari, properly greet our guests. They are esteemed ninja who brought your grandfather home safely.” Tsunami scolded her son, Tazuna, chuckling as he tried to excuse his grandson’s impoliteness.

Inari looked the four of them, before pointing staring up at his mother. “But mama, they are all going to die.” His voice was not cold, just matter of fact.

“What was that, kid!?” Naruto’s excited joy shifted quickly to annoyance at the flip of a coin. He kept his calm enough to just stomp the floor and raise his fist to show his aggravation.

“No one can beat Gato or his men,” Inari spoke, Tsunami and Tazuna quieted by the memory of his foster father. 

“What was that!?” Naruto roared out. “Listen here, kid! I am going to be the top ninja of my village, the Hokage! I ain’t afraid of some businessman or his thugs. I will beat anyone he sends, and then you will be calling me a hero.”

“Hero? What are you dumb, there is no such thing.” Inari spoke with the same calm, making Naruto look more like an angry demon by the moment. The young boy turning to head out of the room. “If you don’t want to die, then head home…”

The seriousness of his tone did not sit well with Uzume, Naruto more focused on not just pounding the kid, and Sasuke more interested in the child’s defeatist attitude. Tazuna calling out to Inari. “Where you headed to, Inari?”

“I am going to watch the ocean from my room.” Inari lied, closing the door. Minutes following Naruto went to scold the child for his disrespect. Before entering the room, he heard the sobbing of Inari. The young boy’s call for his dad between his tears. Naruto realizing that Inari must have lost his father either during Gato or just before. Still, a sudden void in his life followed by the horrors he heard of… Lashing out was something he knew plenty about. ~I will let this one slide…~ Naruto thought to himself as he returned to his team, who were getting ready to head to their new training ground.

-Outside the village-

Outside of the small village, the four shinobi positioned themselves in the thick forest. Even if it was essential to train quickly, it was equally important to do it away from prying eyes. Kakashi used a crutch to walk more comfortably, not enough time to recover from being able to walk on his own. The silver-haired man leads his students until he found a position the would fit the best for his plans. “Here.” Kakashi turned to his pupils. “This is where we will begin our new training regime.”

“Oh yeah!” Naruto called out in excitement, feeling his blood pumping with each passing moment.

“Calm down, Naruto. First, I must discuss the basics of chakra.” Kakashi’s eye lazily crossed over his students. “Naruto, you have the most growth… but my fear is the least amount of knowledge on the subject.”

“What!? I know all about chakra!” Naruto complained. A simple gesture from Kakashi asked him to continue. “In the body rests two energies, Spiritual and Physical, and molded together through handsigns. Specific hand signs to manipulate the energies together in specific functions.” Naruto crossed his arms, having had Uzume badger him in school to remember at least the basics. “But what does this have to do with our training, we all had to learn this.”

“Naruto’s right. We already use chakra to employ ninja arts and techniques.” Sasuke jumped in, worried their ‘training’ was going to be a waste of time.

“Wrong! None of you have mastered the chakra manipulation art.” Kakashi watched as his students had a look of shock, not realizing that their chakra skill level was not enough. “As I stated, the basics of chakra. The employment of chakra has many different facets. Manipulating physical and mental energy and combining the two is what is know as chakra. Depending on the technique you plan to employ requires a set amount of chakra, as well as the element you wish to combine with it. At this very moment, none of you use your chakra efficiently.”

“And without proper use of chakra… we could end up using a technique and spend too much energy… or not enough. Causing the effect to be useless in the worst-case scenario.” Uzume cut in. She had practiced and practiced every day to ensure her ninja spells were cast correctly. The idea that even now she possibly miss used her chakra was worrying slightly.

“And in overusing chakra or miscasting your spell… you would instead be spending stamina. This would not only make you incapable of a protracted fight, but it would also create a growing vulnerability.” Kakashi finished his explanation as he looked over the young children under his care. This skill was generally taught to Genin before they entered the Chunin exam, to put them at levels acceptable of the rank. These three would need to learn it much earlier.

“So, how do we do to stay out of that situation?” Naruto rubbed the back of his head, now worried his training was going to be more cerebral than he planned. He hoped Kakashi would teach some of the thousand Jutsus he learned with his Sharingan, or even how to use the Sharingan as he was still unaware of its Kekkai Genkai status.

Kakashi smiled to himself, though it was hidden from his team. “You take the harshest training… Go out on a limb, and learn from the experience.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked, not aware of the pun Kakashi had set up.

“You will be climbing trees.” Kakashi enjoyed his little joke on his students, it eased his recovery to be in a good mood.


End file.
